Will you be my Queen?
by VeggieGirl15
Summary: Edward is a prince living in a castle. Bella is basically a slave to her step-family. Can Edward save her, when she tells him her story? Or will both their worlds come crumbling down when another prince by the name of James comes into the picture? ExB T
1. First Glimpse

**A/N**

**Okay so I just randomly got an idea in my head and I had to write it down!! It was going to be a one-shot…but…not any more!**

_**BTW the pics of their dresses are on my profile...**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!_

First Glimpse

I stepped out of the carriage, waiting for my _dear _sisters and mother to show up. We had all been invited to the prince's ball for the evening, and to my sister's dismays, that included me.

I didn't even know what the prince looked like, the only thing I did know was that his name was Edward, and he had a 'great body' from my sister's perspectives.

I wore an old dress that I had inherited from my mother which, from my step-mother's words, 'wasn't fit to be worn by such an disobedient, ugly girl.' I knew I wasn't the most prettiest of the girls in the kingdom, and I refused to listen to her at sometimes, but she didn't have to rub it in my face.

My dress was a deep navy blue color, it had a haltered top, with a diamond in the middle, the waist was fit to me as the bottom flowed out straight to the floor, reaching just above my ankles. I had on a silver necklace, that outlined the bottom of my neck, earrings and shoes to match.

My face was flustered from getting ready so quickly, I had put my hair up into a tiny bun on the top of my head, as a few strands hung out.

The castle was huge as it glowed with light and music, the party had just began and it would last for another three hours until we had to leave.

I turned around, my dress swirling at my legs, as I heard another carriage approach. I could hear my step-mother speaking inside.

"Now girls if you want the prince to notice you, you'll have to be as feminine as possible, don't be afraid to push other girls away from him either, this is the one night he'll be looking for someone to be his queen." My step-mother said, as she stepped out of the carriage, followed by my step-sisters.

My step-mother had married my father for his money, and soon had one of her "admires" , as she calls them, kill him a few weeks after their marriage. My mother had died while I was only three.

My step-mother had only kept me so I could clean her house, without her paying for a maid to do it. She claimed if I didn't do as she said, then she would throw me out onto the streets.

I had learned that out the hard way, when I had refused to clean the bathroom for her once, she had slapped me across the face, it had stung for days.

Her dirty blond, curly hair reached down to her mid back, it swung behind her as her red dress fluttered in the wind.

It had a v-neck, and fitted her round body, showing off her curves, though I must say that they were in the wrong places.

I almost gagged at the sight, it ruffled out at the end and ended in the middle of her thighs, showing off her round, chubby legs.

Next came my step-sister Lauren, hers was similar to what my step-mother was wearing but it showed off more skin, if that where possible, and it was a darker red, almost black color. Her soft blond hair, was straightened down to her shoulders.

After came my step-sister Jessica, her dress was more modest out of the three of them. It didn't show off too much skin, the opposite of my other sister and mother in fact and it was light purple with sparkles all over it.

It puffed out at the waist, and went down to the floor, making her look like a princess. She stepped down from the carriage, and placed her feet delicately on the ground, standing next to the others.

"Do you understand, girls?" My step-mother asked, raising an eyebrow, both girls nodded. She smiled, and then turned to me with a huff.

"Try not to embarrass us tonight Isabella, or else you won't have a roof to sleep under from now on, understand?" She said, looking at me fiercely. I nodded my head, and blushed looking down at the ground.

I could feel her icy blue eyes, glaring at me, as we began to walk towards the castle. I watched my footing the entire way there, careful not to fall over my own two feet.

I only looked up when I heard a gruff voice. "Name?" a man said, holding a list, of the guest I would presume, in front of him, as he waited patiently for my answer.

"Isabella Swan." I said, blushing a little. I really didn't want to do this, I wasn't good at dancing. _Heck! I have no idea how to dance!_

What made matters worse I would have to dance with the prince himself, it was mandatory for every year since he had had this stupid ball.

Last year I had managed to get lucky and escape from going, but this year it was different. I didn't know what to expect, because it was my first time going to it. _If I'm lucky I would only step on his feet a few times. _I thought to myself, trying not to frown.

I had always been clumsy, even as a child, I was almost convinced that it was a curse. Everywhere I went I either tripped, or fell.

"You made proceed." the man said, looking up from his list in amusement from my daydreaming. I blushed and mumbled a quick 'thank you' before entering.

I had only imagined what the inside of the castle looked like, now as I mesmerize every little detail, I feel my mind slip away from me. It was amazing. A giant chandelier hung from the middle of the ball room, illuminating the entire room.

The floor was a white marble color, while red curtains hung on the corners of every wall, making the room brighter. The sounds of the soft music echoed off the walls, as people swayed to and from with there partners.

I frowned and sighed sadly. I wish I had someone like that, someone to hold me, to kiss me, to care for me. I almost laughed at the thought. _Ha, even if my step-mom did let me out of the house, who would ever want to love me? Plain old Isabella Swan?_

An hour and a half had passed by and a few boys had asked me to dance, not wanting to be rude I accepted, tripping over their feet a few times before they had excused themselves, to my embarrassment.

I started to get slightly parched, not failing to notice the glares that I was getting from my step-mother as I walked over to where the drinks where and grabbed myself a cup of punch. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." A musical voice said to me.

I gasped and turned around to be met with bronze hair and the most gorgeous green eyes that I have ever gazed into.

---------------------

**A/N**

**Okay so I obviously am not going to stop it there, so in other words this is going to be my new story I'll be working on!**

**I was going to work on a different story that I had in my head, but this one just hit me, and I had to start it!**

**So for all of you who know what my story was going to be (if you read my fanfic "Forever" you'll understand this) I am going to work on it, just after I'm done with this story. So no worries. **

**Now it's review time!! I won't be able to update until next week, b/c of my aunt (for all of you guys that don't know, she's sick and could die in a few months...)**

**Oh and the plot may change, because my stories make themselves have twist and turns, I don't****, I just write it down.**

**Love:**

**Nicole**

P.S

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Dance and The Garden

**A/N**

**Okay well I had some time to write yesterday because my aunt went to see my cousin's with my grandparents. So here's Chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

----------------------

The Dance and The Garden

_I gasped and turned around to be met with bronze hair and the most gorgeous green eyes that I have ever gazed into._

I suddenly felt self-conscious, and looked down blushing, putting the cup back onto the table as he stared at me.

I heard a soft chuckle come into the air, making my blush deepen. _Did I really look that ugly? _Tears began to fill my eyes, he must of noticed because he placed a finger underneath my chin, and forced me to look at him.

What I saw made me gasp. His eyes were filled with admiration…towards _me_. He smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to embarrass you." he said, his smile took my breathe away. I was hypnotized by his beauty. "Would you care to dance with me?" His eyes lit up with hope as my face drained of color as soon as he said that, my eyes widened a little in shock. _Why would someone like him want to dance with me?_

"What is it?…It's alright if you don't want to-" he started to say hastily, his expression broke my heart. His eyes were filled with hurt as his face fell in disappointment.

"No! I do! I just…" I stopped, my face turned back to the shade of pink that seemed to always sneak it's way up to my cheeks. I looked down at my feet.

"I can't dance." I mumbled, noticing that his finger was still underneath my chin. He laughed, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Well lucky for you I can." he chuckled, pulling me towards the center of the room, I heard a gasp from someone behind me, and faintly recognized it to be Lauren's.

He pulled me towards him, as soon as the music started to play a soft melody. He smiled at me when I looked up at him, he had me mesmerized, as he controlled his and my every step.

Half way through the song he began to talk. "So, what's your name?" he said, his voice was like music, as he spun me around, my dress twirled with my movements, as he brought me back to his chest, and took another step forward, making me step back, staying in the melody of the music.

"Isebella Swan...But you can call me Bella." I breathed. "Bella-" he nodded in approval. "…It suits you." He said, making me blush again. I don't think I've ever blushed this much in my entire life!

"W-What's your name?" I asked nervously, not wanting to be rude. He looked at me incredulously for a minute, until he answered. "Edward Cullen." he replied watching me with questionable eyes.

"Oh…that's a nice name." I said, feeling yet again self-conscious beside him, as he swayed me to the music. _Where have I heard his name before? _I thought, as he smiled down at me.

"Bella?" his voice broke me out of my trance as he once again spun me around to the music. "Yes?" I breathed. "Will you go for a walk in the gardens with me?" Edward asked, as the song came to an end, not letting go of me, as another started back up. I stared at him dumfounded, and nodded my head, not being able to speak at the moment.

He chuckled and began to lead me out the door. I felt eyes glaring into the back of my head, but I didn't care. I was in my own little world.

I smiled as he pulled me along the narrow road, I hardly noticed that we had passes a garden until we had gone by it. "Um…Edward? Where are we going? You just passed the gardens." I told him, all he did was chuckle and mumble something under his breathe.

I began to feel nervous as we began to move even further away from the ball, the only noise was the clips of my heels as we walked. He seemed to notice my current feeling of anxiety because he turned to give me a reassuring smile holding my hand a little tighter.

"Don't worry we're almost there." he said, as we entered a tunnel, I went ridged for a second. "Edward where are we going?" I breathed, as we were covered in shadows.

"It's a surprise...I know this place like the back of my hand…I won't let you fall." He whispered, I felt warm lips on my hand and gasped.

My eyes soon adjusted to the darkness of the tunnel. I silently asked myself if his hand was going numb from me squeezing it so tightly.

As soon as I was about to ask we exited the tunnel. I gasped at the sight before me. There laid the biggest garden that I have ever seen, it was magnificent with the lights illuminating it, making the shadows in just the right places.

There were flowers and trees of every color and kind, it wasn't even in the same category of the smaller garden that we had walked by before, which I had thought was magnificent, but this was…wow. It was nothing even compared to this one!

Lights were placed in all the bushes, scattered throughout the garden, lighting the walkway with a dim light. A gate stood in front of us, the sign made my heart drop ."The Royal Gardens" I gasped, in surprise and sadness. We weren't allowed to go in.

"Come on I want to show you something." he said beginning to lead me towards the gate, he was about to push it open when I protested. "Edward! We can't go in there! It's the royal gardens!" I said, in a hushed tone, not wanting to get caught.

He let out a little laugh. "Don't worry Bella, you're with me, you'll be fine." Edward said, giving me a crooked smile, before he pushed the gate open.

I looked around nervously as he pulled me through. "You're sure we won't get into trouble?" I asked him, worry laced my tone. "Positive." he said, not even thinking about it. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him but didn't press the subject.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, as I awed at what the garden contained. Edward watched me the entire time with bright green eyes and a crooked smile. I was beginning to fall in love with that smile...

"Edward?" I asked after a few more minutes of silence. "Yes?" He said in his musical voice of his. I was dazzled for a minute, left breathless, before I answered him.

"How did you know about this place? I mean…Aren't the only people that are suppose to be in here from the royal family?" I said, his smile once again left me stunned and one step behind.

"Simple…I've lived here all my life." he said, kissing my hand lightly, as he pulled me along the narrow road. That's when it dawned on me, who he really was. _Prince Edward._

----------------

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! Now review time! I probably won't be able to update until Sat. or Sun. b/c my teacher's are giving me a lot of homework lately, and then on friday I'm going to go see THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!! OMG! Only 4 more days! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ...............sorry... So, is anyone going to go see it on Fri? **

**Love you all! And don't forget to review!!**

**--Nicole**


	3. The Castle

**A/N**

**Chapter three!! Yeah....didn't know what to call it soooo...The Castle it is!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…._

**--------------------------------**

The Castle

"_Simple…I've lived here all my life." he said, kissing my hand lightly, as he pulled me along the narrow road. That's when it dawned on me, who he really was. Prince Edward._

Before I had a chance to voice my thoughts, I heard a squeak of the gate. We both turned our heads to be met with caramel colored hair, and soft green eyes.

"Edward, dear are you in here?" I heard the woman say, she hadn't seen us yet. "Right here." Edward said, holding my hand a little tighter, I looked up into his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Why did you run out from your own ball-…Oh, who's this?" the women said noticing me for the first time.

She wore a green dress, that fit her body perfectly down to the end of her torso, it was a haltered top, with three black flowers embroider into it. It puffed out at the waist coming all the way down to her ankles. I noticed there was a tiny silver crown in her curly brown hair, and gasped.

I knew who it was immediately, even if I've never seen the Queen before, I have heard rumors about her, and there was no doubt in my mind that this wasn't her.

"Mother I would like you to meet Bella-" Edward said, giving me a little push forward, so I could greet her.

"Bella this is my mother, Esme." he said, as the woman, Esme, pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed and mumbled a 'hello', before pulling away. She smiled brightly at me.

"Hello dear." She said, releasing me. I brought my hand down to my side, but it was quickly taken hold of by Edward again, not that I was complaining. "She's a lovely girl Edward." She smiled at me, I, of course, blushed a deep shade of red.

"Why don't you show Bella around the castle, the ball's almost over after all…You can stay over if you like dear." Esme said, with a hint of hope in her eyes, as she looked from her son to me. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Well I'll see you soon.-" she said to Edward, turning around making her dress and hair twirl behind her. "-It was nice to meet you Bella!" Esme called over her shoulder before she walked out of the garden, a smile on her lips.

Edward sighed from beside me. "Please forgive her. She's a little…forward at times." he said, looking down at me with bright green eyes. I smiled sheepishly at him and nodded.

"It's okay…I'm sure that's how she reacts to every girl that's around you anyways." I mumbled, realization dawned on me. All he was doing was trying to be a gentleman…he didn't want anything to do with me…

"Now-" he said letting go of my hand, to hold out his arm for me. "-would you like to see the rest of my home Isabella?" he said in the most magical voice I've ever heard, as I looped my arm with his in a trance.

I nodded my head as he began to pull me out of the gardens and towards his home…the castle. He was humming to himself the entire walk there, smiling widely at me.

"Bella?" he said all of a sudden stopping when we reached a fancy grey arch that would lead into the castle. "Yes Edward?" I turned my head, only to be mesmerized by his beautiful face. Our noses were almost touching, his hot breathe hit my face.

I looked at his face. His eyes, his nose, his hair, _his lips_…. I felt an urge to kiss him right then and there, as he stared back at me.

"I know we've just met and everything, but..." he stopped, turning pink. "Yes?" I asked still in a daze after he grew quiet. He sighed. "Never mind." he mumbled, turning around and dragged me along into his home.

An hour later he had showed me practically the entire castle, except for a few rooms which were being occupied at the moment as we entered the evening's night air.

"And this-" he said pushing open two giant golden doors. "-is my room." he told me, allowing me to step through the bright colored doors and into an even brighter looking room.

The walls were white and the ground was covered by shiny, marble tiles. What really caught my eye was the bright red curtains hanging from the golden-trimmed window, which made up an entire side of a wall. A balcony led out, looking out at the beautiful lands.

A giant king size bed laid in the middle of the room, covered by a silky red cloth colored sheet, a small table was placed beside it. I sighed, it looked similar to the one I had before my father had been killed.

A small tear ran down my cheek as I mesmerized every inch of the room. I faintly heard the door shut behind me, I turned around to come face to face with emerald eyes, and smiled.

"What wrong?" Edward said, his eyes were worried. I looked at him in confusion, then remembered the lone tear that still laid on my cheek. I wiped it off furiously, with my hands and then brought it down to my sides, ignoring his question.

"Bella." he warned taking a step towards me, grabbing my hand in the process. I sighed. "It's nothing…Don't worry about it." I smiled at the warmth in my hand now. He chuckled and pulled me towards his bed.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be crying about it." he mumbled. "Tell me what's wrong, please?" Edward asked, as he pushed me down gently onto his bed so I was laying down, my head on a red silken pillow.

My heart beat raced as he laid down next to me. The bed shifted from his weight. I sighed, as I looked into his deep green eyes, that were pleading for me to answer him.

"It all started when my father met a women in the market…" And so I began my story. An hour and a half later I had finished and was crying into his chest, as I finished telling him how my step-mother had ruined my life. His hand was placed, protectively, on my back, as the other one held my head close to him.

'He'll never want me now… Now that he knows who I am, he'll never want me!' I cried even harder as I thought that.

"Shhh, Bella…It's okay, I promise-" his tone was so gentle that I had to look up at him. His eyes filled with something I couldn't describe, happiness, anger, sorrow, bliss, joy…. What is it?

Edward stroked my back with a soft pale hand. His eyes became fierce in a second. " She won't get away with it Bella. I swear." he said, kissing me lightly on the forehead, making my heart flutter.

I choked back a sob, sitting up, to look down at him. "No Edward. Please don't get mixed up with her…Please, she's killed everyone that I've loved…I don't want to loose you too." I half whispered to myself, falling back to cry onto his chest again.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, until I heard a clock strike midnight. My eyes flashed open, I shot up from the bed and gasped.

"Oh no…" I mumbled to myself. I was suppose to be home an hour ago! My face became pale as I thought of the things my step-mother would do to me.

Last time I had been late, I had been beaten by her, slapped across the face, kicked in the stomach. It had hurt so much. My eyes started to flood with tears again, hopefully she was too drunk to notice that I had been gone….

"Bella, what's wrong? What is it?" His voice was frantic, a strain between worry, and apprehensiveness. Eyes widened in concern.

"I-I have to leave, I'm sorry Edward." I cried, pulling away from his arms, and running out the door, not knowing where I was going. I heard his voice follow me in shock, then heavy footsteps.

I didn't dare look back, I had to get home. If I looked into those beautiful eyes, carved into the face of an angel, one more time, I might get permanently lost in them. I ran faster then I thought possible, and soon came upon familiar looking doors.

As I began to run across the ballroom, something popped into my mind, with a wave of astonishment. I was in love with Edward.

--------------------------------

**A/N**

**Okay, so that's chapter 3! Now review!**

**Oh and did anyone see the Twilight movie yesterday?! OMG! I loved it!**

**-Nicole**


	4. I'm not letting you go back

**A/N**

**Chapter 4!!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

-----------------

I'm not letting you go back

_As I began to run across the ballroom, something popped into my mind, with a wave of astonishment. I was in love with Edward._

I was about to run out the door, when I was caught around the waist by two pale, but muscular arms. I stopped abruptly, my hair falling out of place, when I was pulled up against a stone hard chest covered in a thin fabric.

I gasped for breathe, turning around to look into familiar green eyes. They were shining with relief as he held me to him. "Edward I have to-" I started to plea, but all he did was hold me tighter. His emerald orbs pierced into my brown depths.

"You think I'm going to let you go back there?" He asked, his bright green eyes shinned with rage, I gulped down a lump in my throat at his tone. Our noses were so close. I could feel him breathing on me.

"I don't have any other place to go." I mumbled looking down at the ground, tears began to form in my eyes again. He stayed quiet, until I was forced to look up at him. _'If I don't leave now then she's surely going to give me a few good kicks.' _I thought fighting the urge ,that my tears had to leak over my eyelashes and cascade down my face.

"Edward, please. I've told you what she did to me before when I was late…I don't want that to happen again. Please." I started to beg, my whole body sank against him as the images of her foot connecting with my stomach and head flew back into my mind.

"And that's why I'm not letting you go back there." he said, before he began to pull me across the ballroom by my arm. "Edward let go! I have to get home!" I began to cry, ruining my mother's dress. He sighed, and pulled me down onto a chair by the table which a few hours ago held food and drinks on it.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, making me blush. I just then noticed a number of people, servants, I would presume, cleaning up the room, much to my embarrassment.

He breathed out, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella-" he began in a soft comforting voice, that made me melt. "- Tell me something." he said looking me deep in the eyes, his gaze pierced into my very soul, hypnotizing me.

I stared back at him in a state of nothingness, not being able to form words at the moment. "Do you honestly want to go back there?" he said, waiting for my answer as my mind tried to figure out what he just said. My thoughts had been on his lips, that were so close to my own. I was tempted to kiss him right now.

"…No." I sighed, my mind finally caught up to speed. He smiled at me suddenly. "That's all I needed to hear." Edward laughed, as he sat up, making me fall off of his lap. I was afraid I'd hit the ground until his arms circled me again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, starring up at him with confusion in my eyes. He smiled down at me and began to drag me back through the ballroom and back out towards the garden.

I waited for his answer but the soft melody of his voice never flowed into my ears. I tried to stop, but he dragged me back the way we came, ignoring my protests the entire way there. "Edward where are we going?!" I screamed, as I looked around me.

I didn't know where we were, he hadn't showed me this part of the castle before. "We're going back to my room." he said, turning around to give me his crooked smile. I breathed out, dazzled by his apperance.

"Why?" I said, looking at him skeptically, still in a daze, as my eyebrow raised in question. "Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the ground." he chuckled, before I knew it we were back at the same golden doors that I had run out of. "But tomorrow I'll have to-" I started to say, before his voice cut in.

"You'll have to move into the room next to mine." Edward said, pushing the doors open, smiling at me, widely. I gasped. "W-What?" I breathed, not believing my ears. "It's not furnished yet, but I'll have it done tomorrow." He said, turning the lights on in his room, before dragging me to his bed.

"Y-You don't have to you know." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Nonsense…I would love it if you were to stayed with me." he said, pushing me back down onto the bed, so I was sitting on the red silken sheets. A blush came rising to my cheeks as my eyes widened.

"Really?" I gasped in amazement, he smiled and nodded his head. I was about to protest again when a quiet yawn escaped my mouth.

"Do you have anything to sleep in?" Edward asked, as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face, putting it behind my ear, the blush coming back up to my cheeks.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice at the moment, when he was so close to me. He smiled at me. "You can wear something of mine tonight then." he decided, going over to a giant chestnut colored dresser, with gold outlining, that I hadn't seen before.

"The bathroom is over there if you want to change." He said, pointing towards a small door across the room, while opening the top drawer. "Okay." I yawned, crossing the room, as the night's activities began to wear out my body.

I crossed the marble floor, my reflection staring up at me as I went through the shiny golden trimming of the door. My breathe was caught in my throat as I looked around the room. It was as big as my old bedroom!

The walls were white, like in the other room, but they had a bright gold outline, lining the walls and corners.

A giant mirror hung from one end of the wall, while across from it a bath , big enough to fit five people, stood in the far corner of the room. It had red stain-glass walls surrounding it, making the outline of the tub blurry.

As I was gawking at the decorations around me, I hadn't notice Edward come up behind me, until he put a strong hand down on my shoulder. I turned around, screaming in surprise and fell towards the floor.

Just as I was about to hit it, I felt arms circle me. I didn't have to look to know who's they were. My head felt dizzy when he stood me up right. "You really are clumsy, aren't you?" Edward laughed jokingly, his eyes filled with amusement.

I frowned and looked down at the ground. I heard him chuckle one more time, before I felt warm, friendly lips on the side of my cheek.

I looked back up into his deep emerald colored eyes, and smiled at him. "Thank you." I mumbled, as he handed me a pair of pants, and a shirt to wear.

He nodded. "I'll leave you alone now." he smiled, turning to walk out the door. I looked down as soon as I heard a click, signaling that it was locked.

I glanced in the mirror, once, and started to strip out of my dress. Once I was done, only clad in my blue lingerie, I slid the sleeves of the blue silk of the shirt onto my shoulders, buttoning up the front of it, the pants soon followed.

After I was dressed, I took a small white wash cloth and put it underneath the water, running from the sink. Bringing the washcloth to my face, I began to scrub at the small bits of dirt, that I had somehow gotten from the garden. Once I looked descent enough, I took out my hair, and let it fall down to rest towards the middle of my back in small waves.

I frowned at my reflection. "This is the best it'll get…" I mumbled, looking at myself in the mirror. Brown pale eyes, curly dark drown hair, a tiny nose and giant lips stared back at me.

I sighed, and turned around, almost tripping on my dress that I had forgotten about. Bending over I picked the soft blue of the fabric up and opened the door to walk out of the room.

The sight before me left me breathless.

-------------------------

**A/N**

**So that was Ch 4!! Nothing really exciting happened, in this chapter, so sorry… but Thanksgiving vacation is this week (starting in two days for me) so the updates should be faster! **

Well I have to go help my mom make Thanksgiving pies, so see ya later! I love you all!

**Review please!! **

**-Nicole**


	5. Good night and Good morning

**A/N**

**Again…horrible chapter title…oh well**

**And Happy - a day late- Thanksgiving!!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

----------------------

Good night and Good morning

_I sighed, and turned around, almost tripping on my dress that I had forgotten about. Bending over I picked the soft blue of the fabric up and opened the door to walk out of the room. _

_The sight before me left me breathless._

There was Edward, lying down on the bed, his beautiful face looking up at the designs in the walls.

The black of his silky shirt was open, exposing off some of his toned chest.

He looked over when he heard the door squeak, I gulped. The color of his shirt and pants, which brightened up the color of his skin, only made him less likely to be real in my mind

I was afraid if I looked , for even a second, he'd vanish into thin air, and I would live with the dying blow that he had only been a figment of my imagination.

My breathing hitched as he smiled at me, with his gorgeous green eyes, that took my breathe away. I felt my heart flutter as he motioned me, with his finger, to come over.

I tried to calm down my heart as I walked over to him, afraid that it would beat out of my chest as I came even closer to the bed. Inch by inch, beat by beat I felt myself become dizzy, being intoxicated by his very presence.

I was pulled out of my absent gaze by a small cough, coming from in front of me. I looked around looking for the source of the noise, the color rose to my cheeks as I realized who had coughed.

I looked down into an amused grin, and smiled back shyly, my eyes downcast to the floor. He laughed, and sat up, pulling me onto the bed.

"You know what?" his musical voice rang into my ear, as he placed me in his lap. "What?" I asked, trying to ignore the electricity that shot through my body.

"I feel like I've known you for years…not just for a few hours." he laughed at the last part. I gasped. _Was it only a few hours ago that we had met and danced with each other? _"It feels like forever ago…" I mumbled to myself, not realizing I had said it out loud, until he agreed with me.

He laid down onto the bed, and placed me next to him, wrapping his arms around my waist before giving me a peck on the cheek, pulling the soft red fabric over us. I smiled and began to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight Bella…" I heard him yawn before my dreams consumed me.

----

The next morning I woke up to red sheets and an empty bed. I shot up startled to see I wasn't in my dirty old room. The thoughts of the dance, and the garden came back to me when a Greek god stepped out of the bathroom.

He was clad in only a towel, that hung off of his hip, steam followed him out. I took this chance to really look at him. His bronze hair held tints of brown in it, as it reflected off the sunlight. His skin of his chest looked silky smooth, water dripped down his sculpt abs, mesmerizing me for a few seconds. I looked up into his eyes as he turned to look at me.

They shinned with happiness, as I'm sure mine did as well. I began to get lost in his deep emerald orbs until he broke the silence. "Good morning." he said smiling at me, as he went over to his dresser and got out some clothes.

"Morning." I mumbled while I stretched out my sore muscles. "I'll be right back, and then you can take a shower, okay?" Edward said, as he took out a grey t-shirt, black jacket and jeans.

"Okay." I yawned, still waking up. He smiled his crooked smile, dazzling me again, and turned away walking back into the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes he came back out, hair still wet, as he walked over to the door. I stared at him questionably, before he answered.

"Go ahead and take a shower, I'll have something brought up for you to change into after your done." Edward said, answering my unspoken questions before he went out the door, closing it behind him.

I sighed, smiling to myself as I threw the covers off of my bed, and stumbled to the bathroom.

After cleaning myself up, I stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, as I stood on the red rug that was in the middle of the floor. I looked around for a towel to cover myself up but found none. I sighed, and reached for a black silky robe that was laid out on a chair.

I slipped the sleeves onto my shoulders and tied the waist. The black silk went to just below my knees, my shoulders were slightly exposed due to the fact that it wasn't my size.

I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair dripping onto the marbled floor. I heard someone gasp from beside me and twirled around to be met with green eyes.

"I…um…" I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, as he watched me in a trance like state. I made sure the tie around me waist was secure, becoming self-conscious of myself.

He cleared his throat, a small bit of color coming to his cheeks. "I…um… left your clothes on the bed…" Edward said, as his emerald eyes looked me over for what felt like the tenth time, before his eyes met mine again. I gasped at the intensity that burned in them.

"…Um…thanks." I mumbled, my cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He nodded once before he, reluctantly, from what his eyes told me, turned to walk out the door. "Meet me in the gardens when your done." Edward said, and quickly ran out of the room, the door slammed behind him.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well that was….interesting." I mumbled to myself quickly turning towards the bed, to find a light blue dress, with a haltered top and a ribbon that tied to the side of the waist.

I smiled to myself, it would feel nice to not have dirty old rags to wear ever again. I picked up the dress, and to my embarrassment found a pair of white laced underwear sitting underneath it. I blushed, and put the dress back down.

_Oh god…. _I thought, holding up the lace part of it, as I walked into the bathroom, dress in hand.. _Please tell me he didn't pick these out! _I cringed away from the thought, and ignored it, after putting the white lace on I slid the dress into place, and looked in the mirror.

The dress went to my knees, and fit my body in all the right places. I smiled to myself, and then looked up. I almost laughed, at the sight of my hair.

My brown locks were dripping wet, sticking to my forehead. My bangs were all over the place as I pushed them fiercely out of the way, to the side of my eyes.

I went looking for a hairdryer, I didn't have to go too far to find one. On the right of the bed, was a mirror, and a table right next to it, with a hairdryer all plugged in, waiting for me. I dried my hair as fast as I could, until I looked descent enough and walked out the door, smiling lightly.

As I began to walk down the hall, hoping I didn't get lost on the way to the garden, my mind began to wander, back to my life before. I had been alone. Beaten physically and emotionally almost to my breaking point. Crying in my room for hours, until I had to get up and do the chores again.

I thought back to my father, how his brown eyes, always saw through me when I was lying. How he would always come up and sit with me until I fell asleep, how he would always polish the necklace he had given to my mother when they were younger, until he had given it to me….

I gasped, as I reached out for the base of my neck, only to find it bare. _The necklace! That was the only thing I had left of the two of them! My step-mother has it…. _My thoughts echoed the pain in my chest, as I clutched at my neck, feeling where the necklace should be. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I collapsed onto the floor.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, curled up in a ball crying, but the next thing I new, I was lifted up into a pair of strong arms and was pushed down on a bed.

My tears clouded my visions, but I knew who it was. "Shh…It's okay Bella…" I heard Edward's voice say to me before I felt a hand rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"She has it Edward…." I whimpered, feeling like a small kid again, as I placed my head on his chest, curling up beside him ."Who has what, love?" his musical voice sang in my ear.

" My step-mother…she has my necklace…" I cried, staining his shirt, as he held me, tightly, against his chest.

"Shhh…I can get you a new one…" he mumbled, kissing my tears away. I shook my head.

"No…my father gave it to me…It's the only thing I had left of him and my mother." I frowned, as I sobbed, memories of me sitting in my father's lap, as he told me a story came crashing back to me. I whimpered.

"Shhh….Do you want to go get it?" Edward asked, my back stiffened at the thought of seeing my step-mother again. He must of noticed, because his hands started to rub harder into my back, relaxing me. "I'll be with you." he mumbled in my ear, before kissing my forehead.

I nodded my head, and looked up at him. He smiled and wiped my tears away with his thumb. I forced a small smiled at him, before he sat up, bringing me with him.

"But first…" he said an evil glint was in his eyes, making me gulp.

----------------------

**A/N**

**-gasp- What's Edward going to do? ….Well only I know that, you'll all have to wait for the next chapter. Wmuhahaha! Yes, I'm evil.**

**But anyways, how was everyone's Thanksgiving?**

**Review please! **

**-Nicole**


	6. I'm here

**A/N**

**Okay so sorry for the wait, I had a ton of homework to do over the vacation, but I managed to get a chapter typed for you guys! **

**I typed this up on a different computer and e-mailed it to me, so there might be some mistakes in it, so sorry if there is…**

**Stupid title again…I really need to come up with better names for these…hahaha**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!_

**----------------------**

I'm here

"_But first…" he said an evil glint was in his eyes, making me gulp._

Before I knew what had happened Edward had pinned me down against the soft red sheets. "What are you doi-" I started to ask, when his fingers started to trace along my stomach, making me squirm.

I tried to hold back a laugh as a tingling sensation came across my body. "I'm not letting you leave here until I here that laugh of yours." he threatened, smiling as I tried my hardest to hold the tingling feeling I had back, as he tickled me.

We stayed like that for a minute, me holding my breathe, arms crossed, as he hovered over me, his fingers making me squirm until I couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. My face red.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, as he stopped his torments on my stomach. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me up. "That's better." he chuckled, brushing a piece of my hair to the side, and kissed away my tears.

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing slightly as he stood up, bringing me with him, so we were both standing on the floor.

After I had went back to the bathroom, to clean up my tear stained face, he led me out of the castle and to a small black carriage, that was outlined in gold. Two giant black and one white horse stood in front of it, ready to pull us to our destination.

. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked me, concern in his eyes. I nodded my head and walked forwards.

---------

I stayed quiet throughout the entire trip to my home. Edward placed a reassuring hand on my arm, rubbing his hands up and down my arm to keep me calm. "I'm here. Don't worry." he tried reassuring me for the millionth time.

I tried to smile at him, but my eyes were scarred. He sighed, and held me closer to his body as the carriage stopped. I took a deep breathe "This is it." I sighed, and pushed the door open.

Edward came out after me, and wrapped an arm around my waist as we went towards the door of my former home.

The house wasn't grand, but it was cozy. It was brown with a few shingles missing from their places, one window was busted, due to a robbery that had happened when we were out of town.

The shrubs and flowers around the house, looked like they hadn't been water in a few days, due to my absence I can only presume.

I took in a deep shaky breathe when we reached the door. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you from me." Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you." I mumbled, as he placed me behind his back. "Stay behind me for a minute, okay?" He said to me, I was about to respond when the door opened to reveal a sight I never wanted to see again.

There was my step-mother, wearing the skimpiest thing I have ever seen! I'm not saying that the pink robe she wore was skimpy, that was perfectly all right. For a person not of her size to wear at least, but for her… it was just _a few _sizes too small.

I tried not to gag at the sight. I felt Edward's back stiffen, trying to stifle a laugh. I wanted to ask him what was so funny until I saw it.

I looked over Edward's shoulder, at my step-mother's face to see a deep green mud-mask painted all over her face. Curlers were in every inch of her hair. I looked passed her to see Lauren in the same thing, only in a deep red robe.

"Oh my prince!" she said shocked, not noticing my presence. "How lovely it is to see you! You've met my daughter Lauren before haven't you? I believe you danced with her last night!" My step-mother chimed, making her hair bounce.

At the mention of her name Lauren appeared in the doorway. " Prince Edward! It's nice to see you again! What are you doing here? Please come in!" Lauren squealed, as she pushed open the door.

I took a deep breathe as they began to walk into the house, Edward looked behind him, and winked at me, before taking the first step into the door mumbling a thank you. I followed in his footsteps.

"We were just about to go to the castle actually." My step-mother said, not yet realizing what she was wearing as we walked down the small hallway that led to the living room.

"Oh and why is that?" Edward's musical voice sang into my ears, as they turned the corner, away from our view. He turned to me quickly, and leaned down so his lips were near my ear.

"Stay here for a second, until I give you the signal." he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, before he put his lips down onto my cheek, and turned walking to where my step sister and mother were.

I was in too much of a daze from the light kiss he had given me, to ask him what the signal was. I crept up to the corner so I could hear.

"My no good of a step-sister somehow didn't get home last night, and the only place she could be is at the palace." Lauren sneered, I mentally scoffed at her. My eyebrows knitted together in anger, as a frown pulled at my lips.

I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, with an amused expression on his face, as he glanced over at me. Luckily the couches were positioned in just the right angel so that no one else would be able to see me.

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him as he turned his attention back to the two other occupants in the room.

"Does she by any chance have brown hair and eyes?" Edward asked keeping up his façade. "Yes! Have you seen her?" I heard my step-mother gasp.

"Yes actually, I'll have some of my guard's look for her with their dogs…I will need something of hers though." he said, flashing me a gorgeous crooked smile. I heard Lauren sigh from the other room.

I growled lightly, but stood where I was, watching the scene unfold. "Ah yes, of course. Um…Lauren ,dear, will you go fetch that necklace of hers that she always wears?" My step-mother said.

gasped. _Yes!…Yes! Yes! Yes! _I beamed, as I heard Lauren mumbled something under her breathe and walk upstairs.

A minute later Lauren came back down, with the only possession that I owned in her hand.

. "Here you are my Prince." Lauren said, as she sat down, a little too close if I do say so myself, next to him.

I watched Edward's expression carefully, and laughed lightly. He seemed to not like her closeness either.

"Would you like some help finding her?" Lauren said, batting her eyelashes at him, as she leaned over him lightly and placed the necklace in his hand, making sure that she rubbed her hand against his.

"No actually, I know exactly where she is." Edward said, as he stood up, necklace in hand. "You do?" Lauren gasped in surprise.

"Yes…I do." he said, giving me a wink_. I guess that's the signal. _I thought as I walked through the doorway.

"Bella?" Lauren's blue eyes flashed in surprise and anger. I smiled at her.

Hello Lauren." I said, as I walked over to Edward. I was stopped half way there. "Oh Bella! Thank heavens you're okay!" I heard a voice say from behind me, until I felt tan arms wrap around me.

My eyes widened in disbelief. " Oh my prince, thank you for finding her and bringing her home. She means the world to me!" My step-mother lied.

My mouth dropped as her words sunk in. I scoffed at the thought, of me being the center of her world._ Ha! There's a laugh!_

"Now, if you don't mind I'll have her necklace back." My step-mother said, changing the topic quickly, a curl fell out of place as she walked passed me, and held her hand out to take back my necklace.

"Actually I came here, to retrieve this." Edward said, his dazzling grin making me light headed. My step mother gasped.

"She stole it?" her hand flew to her mouth in false shock, she knew that it had been passed down in my family for generations!

"Isabella go to your room this instant!" She yelled, turning a hateful gaze at me, as she pushed me over towards the stairs that led up to the attic, my room.

Edward grabbed me mid step, and turned me around so my back was to his chest. "Actually, I came to retrieve it _for her_…You see, she won't be living here anymore." Edward said, his façade started to drop into his true emotions.

"What do you mean? Of course she will!… And I can assure you my Prince, for whatever she has done, she will pay greatly for it." My step-mother said, her eyes burned, hatefully into my own.

I cringed away from her gaze. "That is not necessary." Edward began. "…And besides the future Queen shouldn't be punished for such a innocent act of wanting to see her fiancée. Wouldn't you agree?" Edward laughed, I gasped from beside him.

------------------

**A/N**

**-gasp- What the heck just happened?! Edward just told Bella's step mother they were engaged? Lol I seriously didn't plan it like that, but then again I don't write the story, it writes itself.**

**And I know you all want to kill me for another cliffy! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I just get into it, and then….I don't even know! Hahaha Anyways review!!!**

**Oh, and how was everyone's thanksgivings? I got chased by at least 20 wild turkeys! (no joke, my cousins and I were outside and we went into the woods an- Okay well I won't start another story, but you can PM or ask me in a review if you want to know. It's kind of ironic actually….**

**Anyways, getting off topic again, REVIEW!!!**

**-Nicole.**


	7. A Note Sorry I hate these things too

A/N

Hey you guys, sorry this isn't a chapter. I won't be able to update for another couple of days, because my family and I are helping plan out this HUGE party (thanks to my aunt) for my grandma's 71st b-day. But I'm going to try and write the next chapter up by Sunday.

Oh and some ppl got mistaken in the last chapter. Bella and Edward aren't _technically_ engaged, he just said that to save Bella from getting in trouble with her step-mom, and he's going to ask her after to stay with- Well you'll all have to wait and see. Wmuhahaha! - Like my evil laugh?!?!

** I love you all! Oh and thanks everyone who has reviewed this story so far! You can check out some of my other stories on my profile if you want. They're all one-shots except for "Forever" - which was my first story!**

Love,

Nicole

P.S I think I ate too much candy because I'm really hyper right now!


	8. Not allowed? Yes!

**A/N**

**First off, HORRIBLE TITLE!!! **

**And secound I had a lot more homework then I thought over the weekend, so this is a little late… But anyways enjoy!!**

**Sorry I had to change a spelling mistake - THANKS EMMA!!!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_--------------------_

Not allowed? Yes!

_I cringed away from her gaze. "That is not necessary." Edward began. "…And besides the future Queen shouldn't be punished for such a innocent act of wanting to see her fiancée. Wouldn't you agree?" Edward laughed, I gasped from beside him._

I watched in disbelief, my eyes filled to the brim with shock that he would say such a thing, as my step-mother's face turned red from anger.

Lauren looked between Edward and I, and glared at me. I would have laughed at the two of them if I wasn't in complete shock from what he had just said.

_Could he really want me for his Queen?…No, it's not possible….I mean I'm just so bland! A-And he's just so…It's not possible! He must be joking…. _I started to doubt myself, I tried to keep up my façade as well as I could, without having my step-mother and sister notice something was wrong.

Lauren was the first one to come out of her state of shock. "You're engaged to _her_?" She growled out, through clenched teeth, her form shook in anger, as her hands balled up into fist by her sides.

She looked me over once in disgust, and turned her glare to Edward when he nodded his head. "Yes." he said, smiling down at me, as his arms tightened around me, pretending to be oblivious to my mother's and sister's stares.

"I'm very much in love with her." I blushed a deep shade of red when he said those words. Out of embarrassment or just pure bliss I'll never know, but one thing I did know was that my heart was pounding as I wished his words to be true.

My mother stood in shock, disbelief, and rage filled her face, cracking the mud on top of it. " B-But my Prince, w-why would you want someone like her, when you can have someone like my other daughter?" My step-mother said, her body shook with disbelief and anger. Her confidence began to build, as Lauren flashed a smile towards Edward, battering her eyelashes at him.

I gagged at the sight. "Because ma'am-" Edward began with a dazzling smile on his face, I looked up at him. "-unlike the both of you she doesn't need anything to make her glow as bright and beautiful as the sun." His words left me breathless, I was sure if he wasn't holding me right now, I would have fallen onto the floor.

The blue eyes of my step-mother, glared hatred into my own. I gulped, and stood my ground, staring right back. " Isabella if you don't come here right now, you won't be allowed in this house _ever again_." she growled, her hands were fist at her side.

My eyes widened. Joy overtook my entire body. I looked up into Edward's eyes quickly, to see he had an amused expression on his face. "Really?" I asked, making my voice small, as I turned my attention back to her.

She smirked at my tone, obviously forgetting that she even had the thick mask on, as it cracked around her mouth. "Really." Her voice sounded deadly, as her face twisted into an evil grin.

"Okay-" I sighed, my head down, as I took a step towards her, Edward unwrapped his arms from me and looked at me questionably as I turned towards him."-let's go Edward." I said, giving him a giant smile.

He laughed, and held out his arm for me. I watched as my step-sister's face fell into shock, as my arm looped around with his. "Oh and Lauren?" I said, my eyes glowing with mischief.

"What?" She snapped, her glare never faltering. "You have something on your face." I laughed, as Edward began to pull me out the door, chuckling lightly too himself.

As soon as we turned the corner, and walked down the hall, we heard a earsplitting scream, shaking the entire house.

Edward and I looked at each other once we were out the door and burst out laughing. He smiled, while chuckling, and opened up the carriage's door for me. "T-Thank you!" I laughed, bending my neck so I wouldn't hit the top of the roof when I stepped into the small area, and sat down on the small black seat.

Edward came in after me, after telling the man on top of the carriage to take us back home. He shut the door as soon as the hoofs of the horses could be heard hitting the dirt rode up ahead.

Instead of sitting across from me like he did before, he sat down right next to me, so close that I could feel his body heat. I blushed a little, then let out a nervous laugh.

I looked over as he reached into his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you, milady." Edward chuckled, as he pulled out my necklace from his coat. I was about to question him when his hands brushed my hair away from my neck, causing an electric shock to rung through my entire being.

I surpassed the will to shudder at his warm touch. My eyes met his when he put the necklace over my head, and did the clasp on the back.

His green orbs shone with happiness, bliss, and something I couldn't pin point exactly. His smooth skin of his hand accidentally brushed up against my cheek when he was pulling away. I blushed as I saw how close our faces were.

I felt his warm breathe on my face, as his eyes stared into mine. Our noses were only centimeters apart, as was his soft pink lips to mine…

"Thanks." I mumbled, giving him a shy smile, as I looked down, my eyes staring up at him through my lashes, not quite sure I could risk having my face so close to his again, without fulfilling my urge to kiss him.

I looked down at my necklace, reluctantly pulling my gaze away from Edward's, to see the heart shaped diamond glimmering in the sun.

I smiled as I remembered when my father had given it to me, but as always my families history comes back to haunt it every couple of centuries. Unfortunately for me, it was almost time for him to be released again.

------------

**A/N**

**Okay you guys I have to be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea where this story is heading or what twist it'll take. I haven't really planned it out, it just comes to me when I'm writing it. **

"_**-unlike the both of you she doesn't need anything to make her glow as bright and beautiful as the sun." **_**It's so cheesy!!! Hahaha **

**Anyways sorry it's so short, I had no time this weekend, I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Review please!!**

**-Nicole**


	9. Sorry

**A/N**

**Hey you guys,**

**I'm sorry I haven't update this. You know that ice storm that hit around New Hampshire and Massachusetts? Well my family and I were caught in it, so we lost our power for 3 days, and we just got it back no more than an hour ago. Right now it's currently 42 degrees in my house…. our heat isn't working! So we're going to have to fix that. But I did have a small chapter ready to go on Friday, but I kind of want to add to it now b/c of the long wait, but it's ttl up to you guys, so tell me if you want a short chapter now (probably tomorrow) or a longer one later, okay? But I can't promise anything b/c there's still ppl fixing the electricity and everything so it might go out again, but I will try and get a chapter up by Wednesday. Promise! **

**-Nicole**

**P.S Thank you everyone who has reviewed, faved, and alerted this story! It really means a lot to me, and sorry that I haven't had time to reply to all of them, but I want you guys to know that I have read all of them, and I'll try and reply to them over the week. **


	10. Who is it You

**A/N**

**I am so sorry that this is late! I had a ton of homework over the week, b/c my teachers are trying to shove test and quizzes down our throats before vacation starts and I had this giant project that I had to finish not to mention two essays a lab report….and you all don't really care about this…On with the chapter!**

Okay so recap!! - Edward and Bella just got the necklace back from her step-mother!

_Disclimer: I do not own Twilight!_

**--------------------------**

Who is it?…You.

_I smiled as I remembered when my father had given it to me, but as always my families history comes back to haunt it every couple of centuries. Unfortunately for me, it was almost time for him to be released again._

"Bella?" The sweet melody of Edward's voice rang into my ears as we rode back up to the castle.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as my gaze shifted from the window back to his beautiful face. His crooked smile once again left me mesmerized.

"Would you like to go back to the garden with me tonight?" he asked as the carriage bumped along the rode.

I smiled at him. "I would love that." I said just above a whisper not quite comprehending what I was saying since he was so close to me.

His returning smile made my heart thump against my rib cage.

-------------------------

I sighed lying down on my bed. Edward had been gone for at least two hours now, doing his princely duties, leaving me alone in the new furnished room that stood beside his own. He insisted that I have it.

I had already burned every inch of the room into my brain. The two windows separated by a silver lamp, with a light blue shade on it.

The royal blue silky sheets on the bed, light blue beaded pillows, a chestnut colored dresser.

Bright blue curtains, matching the color of the bed, lined the outside of the windows, while a door, leading to a bathroom, much like Edward's only in blue instead of red, sat next to a chestnut colored desk, with a smaller version of the lamp in the middle of it.

The floor was made of white marble, it was so shiny I could actually see my reflection in it! I looked up when I heard a door open. I expected to see Edward walk through the door to my right, which joined our two rooms, but instead I saw Esme closing the main door, that led out to the hallway.

I looked closer at what she was wearing to see that it was a maroon halter topped dress, with silver sequence decorating every inch of it, until it got to the waist where a maroon colored sash was placed held up by a circled shape diamond on the right hip, making the sash slanted.

The dress flowed down straight, and went down to the floor. A small silver crown was placed on top of her curly caramel colored locks.

"Oh! Bella there you are!….Do you like your new room, dear?" Esme asked as she came down to sit onto the bed, her dress swung behind her.

"Yes I do…Thank you for letting me stay here Queen Esme." I mumbled, a blush coming to my cheeks as she sat down on the bed. A wave of nervousness washed over me.

"Oh honey please just call me Esme!" She smiled down at me, I looked back up and gave her a quick smile of my own.

"Okay." I murmured, feeling slightly better then before. Silence followed, but not for long.

"That's a lovely necklace you have Bella. May I see it?" The queen asked, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course." I replied, as she reached over and held the necklace in her petite hand.

"My father gave it to me after my mother died…" I whispered, whishing once again that I could remember her when she was alive…_before she was killed…_

"Oh honey I'm so sorry!" Esme gasped bringing her hand over her mouth. I smiled weakly at her, as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine….I don't really remember her." I whispered, as she leaned back to look at me. "You're not alone you know…we all know how it's like to loose a loved one." She whispered so low that I could hardly hear it, her eyes held saddening torment in them. Just then the door flew open.

In stepped Edward in all his glory, wearing the same clothes he had on before. His eyes landed on his mother and I, raising a questionable bronze brow he closed the door behind him.

"Mother?" he asked, he glanced quickly over at me then back to her with a confused expression on his face.

"Hello dear, I was just seeing how Bella liked her new room!" Esme exclaimed, the emotion from her eyes changing, as she beamed from head to toe standing up. "It was very nice talking to you Bella, we must do it again sometime!" She said, hugging me once more before she turned and went out the door.

Edward's gaze shifted to me then, his eyes flashed with amusement as he came and sat down next to me. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble." he said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, playfully smacking his arm. He leaned over and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him, all amusement in his eyes gone.

"Make me…" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver with delight, as my cheeks burned. I leaned back and looked into his eyes.

They glowed with amusement as he stared into mine, but the emotion soon vanished when he realized how close we were to each other.

My heart was about to burst out of my chest when he leaned over to me, and closed his eyes. I did the same.

Our lips were an inch apart, when the door squeaked open again. We pulled away abruptly blushing furiously, not daring to look at each other.

Instead I looked at the man at the door. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants, a silver necklace with a sappier colored circle sat in the middle of it, hanging from his neck . His hair was a light golden color, it was placed neatly on the top of his head, as bright brown eyes smiled at me.

"Hello there." He said in a gentle voice. I gasped, when I saw the small insignia of a lion imprinted into the jewel of the medallion. Only one person had a necklace like that and it was King Carlisle…Edward's father.

"Um…" I was in shock to say the least, he looked almost like Edward only older with brown eyes and blondish colored hair.

"Father, this is Isabella." Edward said as the man crossed the room, Edward and I stood up at the same time making me blush. "Isabella this is my father." his eyes held amusement in them as he glanced over at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Isabella." King Carlisle said, taking my hand in his and giving it a soft kiss, just like Edward had done.

I smiled at him. "I hear you're going to be staying with us?" he questioned, letting my hand go. I nodded. "…I-If it's okay with you… I wouldn't want to intrude…" I mumbled, my eyes downcast to the floor.

"Oh of course you're not! You're very welcomed to stay here Isabella." he said, a smile came across his face. "My wife and I have waited forever for Edward to find someone!" The king exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in mock anger.

Edward stiffened beside me as he glanced down towards me. I blushed and looked away from his deep green eyes.

The king saw this little exchange and smiled knowingly. "Well I best be off, I have a lot of work to do…" He said, nodding to the both of us, before walking out the door.

After a minute of silence Edward cleared his throat, making me look up at him. "What do you say we go and have some lunch?" he said, desperately trying to change the topic, winning me over with a crooked smile that was plastered onto his face.

I nodded my head. "Okay." I said, blushing as my stomach growled. He laughed and took my hand in his, leading me out the door.

---------

It was almost night time, and as Edward promised he had taken me back to the garden. He led me over to a swing that was right by a small pound. He forced me to sit next to him, pulling my arm down, not that I was complaining.

We talked for hours until I noticed the stars in the sky. The garden was lit up with lights.

"Bella?" His voice sung into my head. "Yes?" I breathed, gazing up into the stars, his jacket was over my shoulders, protecting me from the cold night air.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Edward asked, my body stiffened at that question. _I'm in love right now…._

"Not before…" I mumbled, my eyes shifted to the grass on the ground. "W-What about you?" I asked, my heart scared for his answer.

He stayed quiet for a while, thinking. "…I think I might be in love with someone right now…" he whispered, I looked up, my heart sinking as I did so.

"Oh." Was my only reply, agony filled my entire being in more ways than one.

"But I don't know how to tell her…I mean I only met her a day ago…." He trailed off looking up into the stars. I tried to keep my voice even.

"Then how do you know you love her?" I asked. _Ha! Like I should be the one talking!_

"I don't know I just…I just know…" He said, his eyes gazed into mine now, I fought back tears.

"…Every time I see her my heart speeds up and I have to remember how to breathe. It's like she's put me in a trance that I don't want to get out of." He said, his eyes filled with love, as he pushed a strand of hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"W-Who is it?" I asked, I don't even know why I had. It would only break me further if I knew her name.

He looked me deep into the eyes, and put a finger underneath my chin, tilting it upwards. "You." My heart started to race as he leaned towards me, his eyes closing.

-----------------

**A/N**

**Hmm…I think that's a good way to end the chapter. -smiles evilly- so, who hates me right now?!?! Hahaha**

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer than my others b/c I just hit 100 reviews! Thank you so much you guys, I love you all!!!**

_Oh and just a heads up, I'm going to try and update but my teachers are just pure evil and decided to give me piles and piles of homework for vacation! _**Yay! Won't this be fun? I love doing a ton of homework- NOT!…………….lol Sorry complaining again….**

**Love you all!**

**-Nicole**

**P.S I did edit this b/c I wanted to get this up right away so there's probably some spelling mistakes that I'm just to lazy to fix right now……..**


	11. I love you

**A/N**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

-----------------------

I love you

"_W-Who is it?" I asked, I don't even know why I had. It would only break me further if I knew her name. _

_He looked me deep into the eyes, and put a finger underneath my chin, tilting it upwards. "You." My heart started to race as he leaned towards me, his eyes closing._

I gasped in surprise as his finger tips wove into my hair. I was too stunned to even move, as my heart beat frantically.

He took it as a sign of rejection I guessed because he pulled back, and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I…um…have to be somewhere right now…" He mumbled hastily, cheeks red as his eyes began to fill with regret and sorrow. Before I could say anything he stood up and almost ran out the door of the garden.

I gasped as reality came crashing down on me_. Did he really just kiss me? Him? The Prince!…And did I just…Oh my god! _My thoughts were frantic.

"Edward!" I shrieked running the way I saw him go, back towards the castle. There was tears in my eyes by now, but I refused to let them fall, as I pushed myself faster.

I slowed down as I saw Esme turn the corner. "Hello Bella dear." She said, her thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.

"Hello Esme." I said catching my breathe, trying my best to sound calm. "Do you know where Edward went off to?" I asked, trying to be polite as I possibly could.

"He was walking towards his room when I saw him….I wouldn't bother him though, he looked upset before…" Esme said, giving me a questionable stare.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked, her eyes still kind as she looked down at me. I shook my head. "No." I lied, not wanting to go into details.

She nodded her head, telling me to have a goodnight before she walked away. After I had turned the corner I sprinted over to my door, and threw it open.

I was about to go up to the door that conjoined both his and my room, but halted when I heard a muffled voice. It sounded angry.

I pressed my ear up to the door to hear Edward curse. "Damn it!" Came a muffled melody.

"I can't believe I just did that! I knew it was too early! She probably hates me now!" He screamed, I could hear heavy footsteps on the ground. He was pacing.

"Ugh, how could I have been so stupid!" I heard a creak of the bed and a muffled scream. I pushed the door open then, just a bit so he wouldn't noticed.

I tried to surpass a gasp when I saw him. His bronze colored locks stuck out in every direction as his hands clutched at the sheets furiously, his back tense.

I heard a angry growl erupted from his chest, his head facing into the pillow. That's when I noticed he had thrown his shirt on the ground. I blushed at the thought of seeing Edward's bare chest, but quickly pushed that thought away before I got too carried away with it.

I quietly crossed the room, without him noticing, and sat down on his bed. Putting a hand on his shoulder, it immediately relaxed. "…I don't hate you…" I sighed, as he turned his head to look up at me. His eyes were outlined in red.

"Bella I-" he started to say, his voice hoarse, before I cut him off, putting a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish." I said, looking him in the eyes. He nodded, looking down, his eyes held the depths of ashamedness in them, before they closed, and he stuck his head into the pillow, still listening.

"I don't hate you…" I began again. "…I feel the opposite way about you actually…" I took in a deep breathe, not sure if I was ready to tell him how I really felt about him yet.

"….I-I love you too Edward." I said, taking my hand away from his bare shoulder to lay my head down next to his. His eyes shot open in seconds. He looked into my eyes, searching for any doubt in them.

"Edward I-" he cut me off this time. "Can I kiss you?" His eyes gleamed with hope, and a hint of fear.

A bright pink color flew across my face, as my eyes went wide in shock. I nodded my head faintly, hoping I could kiss back this time. I sucked in a breathe as he placed his hand underneath my chin, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

It felt like my heart was about to burst! Edward closed his eyes and leaned down, I did the same. Our lips were almost together when there was a knock on the door.

Edward growled frustrated, and I giggled, as we both pulled back from each other. There was another knock.

"Come in." Edward sighed, as he turned and sat up on the bed. He looked down at me for a second, and smirked as I was about to sit up when he pushed me back down with a strong firm hand.

I glared playfully up at him, before the door opened. In walked the king. "Father?" Edward asked not bothering to get up. "Hello King Carlisle." I said, my cheeks were still red from before, as I sat up.

"Bella dear call me Carlisle." He said smiling at me. I looked up, shyly looking through my eyelashes and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back then turned his eyes to Edward who was beaming with happiness, as his eyes looked over into mine. Carlisle looked questionably at him.

"Bella, tell me, did you slip something into his food, because my wife said he looked mad a few moments ago." He chuckled, and I laughed.

I looked over to see Edward's cheeks burning, from embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell. "Well son since it seems that you're not in a bad mood I'll be leaving." Carlisle said, turning around he put his hand on the door knob.

"…I would like to see you tomorrow for a brief…meeting." He added, before he looked over his shoulder and smiled at us. He turned and walked out the door.

Edward sighed in relief. "Meeting?" I asked, raising a questionable eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders and laid his head down on the pillow. I smiled down at him.

"Um…Edward?" I asked shyly, noticing that I was still in my light blue dress from this morning.

He smirked and grabbed the same set of silk pajamas that I had worn the night before off of his table. "They've been washed." He told me, as he handed me the blue fabric.

I nodded, smiling to myself before I all but ran to the bathroom, I could hear him chuckling behind me.

I slid the dress off of my shoulders, letting it sink to the floor, before I pulled on the silken clothes, buttoning up the last of the buttons, I grabbed the dress, and folded it.

Placing it down next to the sink, I threw open the door to find Edward lookin

g intently at the ceiling, deep in thought.

I shut the door, quietly, not wanting to disturb him. I looked back to see him staring at me with love and lust filled eyes. I blushed and looked down at the ground. Embarrassed once again.

He cleared his throat, getting my attention as I began to walk towards the door. I looked up to find him staring at me. "What?" I asked my eyes burned with questions.

His emerald orbs gleamed with mischief. "I didn't get my goodnight kiss yet." He smirked at my bewildered expression.

---------------------

**A/N **

**I know how you all just LOVE cliffhangers! I'm sorry, I really did try to not leave it as one, but that didn't really seem to work…. Sorry!!! It's impossible for me to not leave it as one…forgive me? **_-puppy-dog eyes-_

**And just incase I don't post another chapter up by next Thursday (which isn't likely) have a happy new year! **

**Oh and btw, I can't think of any names to name the "town/kingdom" (whatever it is they live in). So if you have any suggestions I'll gladly put them into consideration. **

**Love,**

**Nicole**

**P.S WHO HATES ME RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?! **


	12. Breathless

A/N

**I'm sorry this is short! I have no time right now! But other then that fact I hope you enjoy chapter 10! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

------------------------

Breathless

_He cleared his throat, getting my attention as I began to walk towards the door. I looked up to find him staring at me. "What?" I asked my eyes burned with questions._

_His emerald orbs gleamed with mischief. "I didn't get my goodnight kiss yet." He smirked at my bewildered expression. _

Almost on cue my cheeks lit up with a pink blush. He chuckled, as I stumbled to him. I tripped over the silky red sheets of the bed, falling into Edward's open arms.

I gasped, as I hit his chest, my head was in the crook of his neck, lifting it up to see deep emerald colored eyes burning into my own. The strength that his feelings held for me made my heart quicken.

He smiled a crooked smile at me that left me in a daze, I blinked trying to get my vision back, everything was blurry, until I could see again. When I did I gasped, I hadn't expected his lips to be so close.

"We better not get interrupted this time…" He mumbled, before he crashed his lips against mine. It felt like I was in heaven! His lips were warm and gentle as he kissed me, making my body burn with desire.

Our lips moved in sync with each others as if we were connected by an unseen magical force. All to soon we pulled away to catch our breathes.

"That…was….amazing." Edward gasped, I smiled opening my eyes, both of our chest were heaving, trying to get air into our lungs. I nodded, not being able to talk yet. He seemed to notice this and chuckled.

"Did I leave you breathless Bella?" he whispered in my ear, making my insides tingle. I nodded my head finally finding my voice.

"Yes…" I breathed, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close to him. He shifted his weight so he could reach over and turn off the light in the room that drowned us in light.

Everything was painted in darkness when I heard the click of the switch.

I smiled, leaning my head back down on his chest. "Are you comfortable?" He asked tiredly.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, closing my eyes, I felt fully at peace for the first time in my life. "Edward?" I yawned, as I felt a soft comforter cover my back and arms wrap around my waist.

He grunted in response. "I love you…" I mumbled, before I fell asleep I felt warm lips brush against my hair. "I love you too Isabella." He murmured, before falling into the depths of his dreams.

A small smile was plastered on my face. When my dreams consumed my thoughts they were possessed by a bronze haired prince.

Neither one of us heard the two gasps and fading footsteps behind the doorway.

-----------------------------

I awoke with a yawn forming it's way out of my lips as I sighed. I felt something hard underneath me and around my waist. I opened my eyes to see a small crooked smile, I grinned. He was still sleeping.

His chest moved up and down as he breathed, his thin pink lips opened slightly, a small snoring sound came out of his mouth. I had to beat back a giggle from escaping my body.

He looked so peaceful, just like an angel. A snoring angel, but an angel none the less.

I stared at him with love filled eyes until I heard the door creak open, looking up I was surprised to see Edward's father peak his head through.

He looked at the both of us and smiled. His eyes skimmed over my face again to see the all too familiar blush on my cheeks. "Oh…Bella you're awake." He said in a gentle tone, being quiet, so he wouldn't wake Edward.

"I was just seeing if my son was up yet…" He said, a small frown was on his face as he looked back down at him. "When he awakes could you please tell him to come see me?" King Carlisle asked, a smile broke onto his face as he looked back and forth between the both of us.

I looked at him questionably for his sudden mood swings, but nodded my head., smiling back down at the angel before me, when the door closed.

I laid my head back down onto his chest, and listened to his heartbeats for an hour until his eyes opened. I smiled up at his angelic face.

"Good morning…" Edward yawned, stretching his arms above his head, only to place them back down on my waist. "Good morning." I said, smiling up at him.

He looked into my eyes, and smiled a heart breaking crooked smile that I'll never forget. "I love you." I blurted out, looking down I blushed when I realized I had said that out loud.

He took an arm off of my waist and put a finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look back up into his emerald colored eyes. They held mischief in their depths.

Before I could ask, he had flipped me over, and was now lying on top of me, pinning me to the red silk of his bed. Edward's lips were on mine in an instant. I gasped, surprised, but kissed him back with just as much force.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until we had to pull back for air. He rolled off of me so I could breathe better.

"That-" he started to gasp. "was…an…very…interesting…way…to…wake…up." Edward breathed, wrapping his arms around the torso of my body, hugging me close to his chest.

I nodded my head in agreement, and laid in his arms for a few minutes in silence, trying to catch my breath.

I had almost gotten all of my air back into my lungs when I looked up into his eyes, we looked at each other once and started to laugh uncontrollably.

I didn't notice my necklace, which was sill latched around my neck, glow softly and form into a tear shaped ruby. If I had, I would have known the truth. He was about to be awakened.

----------------------------------

A/N

**Okay guys this will probably be the last chapter for a few weeks. -sorry!!!**

**I'll try to get a chapter or two up, but right now I have to do my homework before the vacation is over with! And then after vacation is over I have to start my drivers ed classes, which will take probably about 2 and a half weeks to complete. **

**So I should probably be able to update in about a month…. **

**Again, sorry and I'll try to update this A.S.A.P! **

**-Nicole**


	13. What?

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 11!!!**

**Bad chapter name I know…oh well on with the story! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

**--------------------**

What?

_I didn't notice my necklace, which was sill latched around my neck, glow softly and form into a tear shaped ruby. If I had, I would have known the truth. He was about to be awakened. _

Edward and I were walking down the corridors of the castle, hand and hand smiling like idiots. We didn't care though, I was finally truly happy for once in my life, and nothing could break us apart.

We had gotten up a few minutes after Edward had woken up, when I remembered that the king wanted to see him. I hadn't been to the throne room yet so I was excited to see what it looked like.

"Edward! Bella! " We heard someone say from behind us, we turned around to see Esme walking towards us.

"Hello mother." Edward said politely, watching her with questionable eyes, his hand tightened around mine slightly.

"Hello Esme." I said, smiling at the older women.

"Hello dears." she said then turned to Edward. "Edward dear, you do know that your father is waiting for you in the throne room, correct?" Esme said, lifting up a caramel colored eyebrow.

"Yes I do." He nodded. " We were actually just going there now. Bella hasn't seen the throne room yet, so I was going to show-" Edward started to explain but was cut off by a high pitched squeal from behind us.

"Edward!" Someone yelled and then the next minute Edward was laying face first on the floor. His hands had just barley broken the fall from him breaking his nose.

A girl that looked around my age sat on top of his back. She had short black hair, and wide, excited gold eyes. Her arms were wrapped around Edward hugging her to him. A pain of jealousy shot through my body.

"Alice…" Edward huffed, sitting up, knocking the black haired girl to the floor in the process. She giggled when Edward looked back at her and smirked.

"Hi!" The girl, Alice, said, happiness sung in her voice. She wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulder's and gave him a kiss on the cheek, grinning from ear to ear. My eyes started to form tears, the feeling of anger and betrayal crawled its way through my body.

Esme must have noticed because she smiled at me. "Bella this-" she pointed to Alice who as of right now, was helping Edward up. "-is my daughter, and Edward's _sister _Alice." She said, stressing the word 'sister'. As if one cue Alice turned to me with a broad smile on her face.

"Hi! You must be Bella!" Alice said brining me into a small hug. It was slightly awkward because of the height difference.

"Um…Y-Yes." I stuttered, shocked, but happy about her forwardness towards me.

"Oh I'm so happy for the both of you! When's the wedding?" Alice said, her small form bouncing up and down with excitement.

My eyes grew wide. _Wedding? _"What-" I started to ask when Esme cut in.

"Oh Alice! How about we take Bella shopping in town today? I think that Carlisle's has something _very_ important to talk to Edward about so it might take awhile." Esme said, sharing a knowing glance with Alice. She smiled for a second then turned her attention back to me.

"Oh yes! Bella you have to come! It'll be so much fun!" Alice chirped, looping her arm with mine. "Please!" She pouted, making her eyes wide and pleading. _I just met her and already I can tell she's going to be a handful. _I laughed silently to myself.

"I-I guess." I mumbled, not knowing why they wanted to go into town when they could have stuff brought to them with a snap of their finger.

"You'll regret saying that afterwards…" Edward mumble against my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

I turned my head slightly, so it was resting against Edward's shoulder, amusement filled his eyes as he kissed me on the cheek once and let his arms drop by his sides, releasing me from his grip.

"Come on Bella! Let's go!" Alice sang, grabbing hold of my arm, and basically dragging me away from Edward. Esme following behind with a big smile.

-----------

As soon as his sister, mother and Bella had turned the corner Edward began to walk towards the throne room. His steps graceful, as his feet padded their ways across the floor. He soon found himself looking up at two golden doors that reached to the ceiling. The two guards pushed it open, with force.

Edward stepped inside of the giant room, looking around he was met with white marble tiles, red curtains, and pictures of former kings and queens. A golden throne in which his father was sitting in was placed in the back of the room.

"Father." Edward said quietly, not wanting to disturb him from his thoughts.

"Ah, Edward." Carlisle's wise voice flew through his ears. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Carlisle said, shifting his gaze from one of the windows in the room to him.

"Yes, mother said it was important." Edward said, recalling what his mother had told him, after he was tackled to the ground by Alice. He smiled when he remembered the look of jealousy that flashed through Bella's eyes.

"Indeed it is." He paused and then sighed. "James is going to awake him." Carlisle said, his eyes burned with hatred and fear.

--------------------------

A/N

**OMG! I actually manage to get Alice in here! Hahahah**

**Well I managed to type up a short chapter for you all! Do you love me? …Probably not b/c of that cliffy I just left you with. Heheheh Sorry, but to be honest I have no idea who this "he" is yet. I was going to make it James before, but then I got another idea and I'm just going to go with it! …Even though I don't have all of it yet…hahahah That makes no sense I know, but whatever! **

**I'm not even sure if this "he" guy is going to be human….I need a name for him though so any suggestions would be great! (but they have to be evil names and not silly names like "Ben Dover" hahaha, okay?)**

**Oh and I'm still going to take suggestions for the courtiers name! I really like some of them that you guys gave me so far, so keep it up! **

**Love,**

**Nicole**

**P.S Happy New Year! This is going to be the last chapter until vacation is over with for me. Oh and good news! My mom signed me up for a different drivers ed class that's on Saturdays, so it won't be too long before I update again! I love you all!**


	14. Him

_A/N_

_**Okay so I couldn't decide what to call "him." So my friend picked the name out of all the ones that you guys gave me! Thanks again for all the suggestions! But my friend picked out the name suggestion made by "jaden12354". lol I don't know why my friend always wants to have evil ppl's names starting with "A" but anyways congrats!!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to jaden12354! Oh and half of it is in Edward's P.O.V! Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**_

_------------------------_

_Him_

"_Yes, mother said it was important." Edward said, recalling what his mother had told him, after he was tackled to the ground by Alice. He smiled when he remembered the look of jealousy that flashed through Bella's eyes._

"_Indeed it is." He paused and then sighed. "James is going to awake him." Carlisle said, his eyes burned with hatred and fear._

E.P.O.V

I gasped, thinking of only one man who could bring such fear into my father's eyes. "You mean…" I started to say, but couldn't finish my sentence as the realization downed on me.

"James…" My mind started to whorl around with all the possibilities, but I could only find one answer. James has the necklace.

My father nodded, confirming my thoughts. My voice was caught in my throat, I didn't know what to do but just stand there.

"My sources say he only has half of it though." My father practically whispered, making it hard for me to hear.

"What does that mean then ? Can he still control him?" I asked, trying to get air into my lungs so I could breathe right.

"He doesn't have control over him yet. It's being locked away, until James can find the other half of the necklace." He explained, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Where is the other half?" I said, my eyes were crazed.

I watched as my father shook his head. "No one knows. It is said that one of the protectors died, right after giving birth to her first and only child, trying to protect the necklace from Aaron." He said, his eyes were distant.

"Aaron…" I whispered, standing completely still, frozen to the ground in shock. Anger swirled through my body.

"He is the one that James awakened….If the other part of the necklace is found James will get control over Aaron…Just like his father almost did." Carlisle said, his voice held a deep tone of fear.

"What happened?" I asked, my breathing began to hitch as I stared with fear filled eyes at my father.

"…He died, while trying to use the powers of the necklace… but I'm afraid with James…t-that won't be the case…" Carlisle whispered, unable to speak.

"Why?" My body had lost all feeling to it by now, I couldn't even move my own fingers.

"James has a certain…evil to him I guess. Much more dominant then his father's was. You see son Jame's father only wanted the wealth of the planet…James on the other had wants to make the entire world suffer, as does Aaron" He said, his body unmoving, when the door flew open.

---------

B.P.O.V

"Alice!" I yelled at the hyper black haired girl who was practically bouncing in front of me with excitement.

"Yes?" She chimed, batting her eyelashes at me, giving me her best innocent look.

"Do I really have to try _another _dress on?" I whined, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Yes!" Alice chirped, I rolled my eyes. "Here, catch!" She said, throwing me a bright red dress. I huffed, this was the forth red dress she had me try on!

"Alice!" I complained, as she pushed me into the changing room, all the while Esme was watching us with an amused smile on her face.

"Please Bella! I promise this is the last one!" Alice said, sticking out her bottom lip, making her eyes go wide as she did so.

"Fine." I mumbled. Her mouth broke out into a giant grin.

"Great, now hurry up!" She chirped, closing the door and hopping away.

I sighed in defeat. I never really liked shopping, but then again the few times that I had gone my step mother and sisters made me carry all of their bags. They didn't even bother picking them up if I dropped something!

I took the dress ,that I had on currently, off, and slipped the red silk over my shoulders, letting it fall down to right above my knees. I looked up into the full length mirror hanging on the wall, and smiled. 'I actually liked this one!' I thought, hearing a muffled pixie's voice chirping into a phone.

The dress had thick straps covering most of my shoulders, with a red ribbon, that ties around my back, underneath my chest. The rest flowed out nicely, covering up a good portion of my legs, which I was glad for.

'And it matches with the color of my…necklace… Why's it red?' My eyes went wide, as I noticed my once blue necklace was now a bright ruby color. I stared at it for a while, remembering the stories that my father use to tell me.

'It was something about a necklace…and powers?' I huffed, whishing I had paid more attention to him now. 'I'll figure it out later…' I sighed looking into the mirror.

'Here goes nothing…' I thought, opening the door, to see Alice standing outside with a grim expression on her face, talking softly to Esme who had a look of horror on hers. I froze.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice panicked. I looked closer, to see her eyes, which usually were so happy and full of life, were dead, they held nothing but fear. Esme was unmoving, looking as if she was at a funeral.

"A-Alice?" I tried again. Nothing.

"Alice!" I screamed, getting a few looks from people near by. I ignored them.

I hardly heard her whisper the one name I never wanted to hear again. "James…"

---------

**A/N**

**Please don't kill me for the cliffy!!! -runs and hides-**


	15. AN sorry

**Author's Note**

**OMG! I am so sorry! I thought I had told you guys I won't be on for the week! Ha Guess not…Sorry. **

**I have UCEs (unified content exams)** _- they're basically giant tests on everything we've learned this term_-** all week this week, so I won't be able to get the next chapter done until next week…Anyways I love you all, and I'll update this a.s.a.p!**

**Oh and btw, I'm going to put up a quick one-shot later on tonight so look out for it!**

**-Nicole **


	16. Announcment Ch 13! YAY!

A/N

**OKAY! First of all I didn't edit this b/c I wanted to get it out right away and second….**

**I am so so so so so so sorry!!!!! I know this took me like a week to get up, but I was really busy, and then my computer decides to be stupid and deletes everything in my files so I had to re-type the entire thing! **

**And then I was getting text threats from **_xXchibicupcakeXx_** that I needed to update… hahaha joking ( I had to put that in!!- Sorry!) And her "text filled voice" haunted me all night about updating!!! ……hehehehehe Don't ask.**

**Oh and the name of James's kingdom is from **_Safaia Bara _**and it means "Red Blood" according to her. (This was all the way back in like chapter 11!) What are we on now Chapter 13? Lol I don't even know! Okay well enjoy the chapter, I tried to make it longer for you guys! **

------------------------------

Announcement 

_I hardly heard her whisper the one name I never wanted to hear again. "James…"_

I stood frozen to the ground, my legs unmoving. Fear whelmed up in my eyes. 'James…' The very name brought horror into my heart.

My father had told me a lot about my mother, but the one thing that I remembered the most was that him and her had been protectors of the necklace, and that when my time came, I was going to be too…whether I wanted to be or not.

My mother had died right after giving birth to me. She didn't die because I was born, my father had made that clear to me when I was younger.

He had decided to tell me the truth when I was three. My mother had been murdered by the person who held the powers of the necklace. Aaron.

It was strange. My father had felt the need to give me the necklace, that now rest on my neck, only a few days before he had been killed by one of James's lackeys.

I was about five years old when my dad died, we had been living with my step-mother for about a year and a half, and he never believed me when I told him that she was evil. Her reaction to my father's death only proved my theory correct.

She had a sinister smile on her face, almost as if she knew about it before it had happened. I had been up in my room when he was murdered . I was petrified when I saw my step-mom unlatched the second half of the necklace from my dad's neck, and hand it over to the person who had killed him.

That's when I vowed to never let anyone have the other half.

I came back to reality when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bella we have to go back to the castle, Carlisle and Edward have something to tell us." Alice's voice was unrecognizable to me, it held a hint of fear and urgency in it. I just nodded my head. My voice was incapable to form any words at the moment.

We raced out of the store, I wasn't even aware that Esme had paid for the dress I was wearing. All I was aware of was, well, nothing. I didn't even know that I was in the carriage until it started moving.

I looked across from me and saw Esme and Alice sharing an uneasy glance in my direction.

"Bella…Are you okay? You don't look that good…" Alice said, her eyes looking over me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine…I just…feel sick." I mumbled looking at my hands. They were pale, as was the rest of my skin.

"Lay down honey. It'll pass." Esme's mother like voice said, as she gently pushed me down on the soft cushions of the carriage. I smiled warily, unsure of what the future held, before the darkness consumed me.

----------------------------------

I woke up to a set of emerald green eyes and smiled, knowing immediately who it was. "Hello princess." He mused, smiling his crooked smile at me. I laughed at my new nickname.

"Hello" I yawned smiling from ear to ear like an idiot, noticing I was on his bed. I looked into his eyes for a second, before I was pinned underneath him, his lips were on mine in an instant. I gasped in surprise.

We stayed like that for a minute before I had to pull away for air. Edward seemed to not need it, as he began to put gentle kisses along my neck and collarbone. I squirmed from underneath him, trying to move, but he held my arms to my sides, giggles erupted from my body.

"Edward!" I laughed, as he began to tickle me, my hands were free now so I tried to push him off of me. No luck. He was too strong. I tried to use my pout that I had picked up from Alice even after only an hour of knowing her.

He looked up then and gave me a crooked smile that made my heart go into overdrive. He leaned down, and gently bit my lower lip, forming my pout into a grin.

He pulled away from me, and looked into my eyes. I remembered what Alice had told me before I had fallen to sleep when I saw the worry in his dark green depths.

"Edward, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, as I began to remember what had happened, figuring it had to have something to do with James.

"We're going to a ball…." Edward sighed, his head turned down slightly, his copper colored locks covered part of his eyes. His brows knitted together slightly, as the corners of his lips turned down.

"And what's so wrong with that?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in question.

"Prince James of Rubi Chi is holding it…" He whispered, his voice wasn't as gentle for once.

"Prince James?" I gulped my eyes wide as he began to tell me all the things that I already knew about him, including the necklace and the "protectors" of it. Little did he know that the unknown descendent of them was laying right beside him…

-----------------------------------------

'I wish I could tell him…' I sighed, as we laid down in his bed. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago from the exhausting day.

Apparently as Carlisle was telling him about Aaron and the necklace one of Jame's lackeys - a messenger probably- came into the throne room and announced that James was holding a ball, in which all royal families must attend, no exceptions, and they must bring a date.

Edward wanted to bring me as his date, but didn't want me to be placed in any danger. He had said to me a few hours ago that James was bad news.

'He's worse then that! He's a monster!' My mind screamed, thinking back to when one of his men had killed my father. That was twice in the same day I thought about him.

I sighed, as I leaned down to give Edward a light kiss on the lips before heading to my room. When I did his arms wrapped around me unconsciously, a small smile grew on his lips.

I laughed silently to myself and laid back down, sleeping in the same pajamas as I had been for the last few nights. His blue silken clothes.

I giggled in his ear quietly as I laid my head down on the pillow. I refused to wear anything else to bed now.

-----------------------

I yawned and opened my eyes. I was confused for a second to feel a heavy weight around my waist, but relaxed when I saw it was just Edward's arm.

I snuggled into his chest, and closed my eyes again, breathing in his beautiful scent. He shifted underneath me, before I felt warm lips on my forehead.

"Good morning love." He whispered in my ear, as he reached his arms over his head, making his muscles stretch out from last night.

"Morning." I mumbled lazily into his chest, still a little tired.

He chuckled silently, making small vibrations come out of his body. I groaned.

"Edward stop moving." I said, yawning again, only making the vibrations in his chest increase.

He couldn't control it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Stop!" I moaned, leaning my head back to glare at him.

"Well someone's a little cranky in the mornings." He chuckled, moving his lips to mine for a chaste kiss.

I laughed when he pulled back, and rolled on top of him so my chest was on his. My hands were underneath my chin, as I looked into his eyes and frowned as when I remembered about my secret.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice was full of curiosity and concern.

"Edward I don't want to keep secrets from you…" I whispered, his eyes blazed into mine now.

"Secrets?" He said, a bronze eyebrow lifted up. My eyes went to the bed sheets surrounding us.

I nodded my head and sighed. "…I wish I could tell you, but-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"You can tell me anything Isabella." He said, as he lifted my face with his finger.

"I know I can…but for this, I…I can't. It's to dangerous." I said, a lone tear made its way down my face. He wiped it away with a kiss. I smiled slightly.

"Bella, if it's dangerous I want to know now." He stated firmly, his princely side started coming forth. I smiled at his concern.

"It's not dangerous for me…I-It would be dangerous for you, if you knew." I said, not knowing why I had even brought the subject up. I just wanted him to know something about it.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his eyebrows slanted in confusion.

I sighed. "I'll explain it to you someday." I promised. _If I live through it. _I added in my head, not wanting to worry him anymore I changed the subject. "So when's the ball?" I asked, hoping he'd drop it for now. He did.

"About a week,. It's when the moon will be full." He said, smiling. I gasped, my eyes widened.

"Of course!" I shouted, making him jump.

"What?" He asked, his eyes were questioning my sudden change in mood. I blinked a couple times, shaking my head a little.

"It's nothing…" I mumbled, my eyes downcast as I blushed.

I heard him groan in frustration. "I'll tell you I promise…Just when I'm ready, okay?" I said, my eyes pleading with him to say yes.

He sighed. "I suppose so." He said. "But no editing." He added with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms and pouted.

------------------------------

Later that week I was getting nervous. My mind kept wandering to the worst possible things it could think of, of what Aaron and James would do if they got power over the necklace.

I imagined the world burning to a crisp. People running in a panic as their loved ones died. Screaming and torturing everywhere. I shuddered as that thought left my mind.

I was sitting outside waiting for Edward in the garden. He had left me out on the swing where we had shared our first kiss. I blushed at the memory.

I had figured out two things over the week. One; James's only intensions of this ball was to find out where I was, and two; once he did find me, he'd stop at nothing to get too me.

Days flew by and soon the day of the ball came. Everyone was getting dressed up for it. I had just slipped on the dress I had gotten when Alice, Esme and I had gone shopping earlier this week.

I was in the process of putting my hair up when a light knock came to the door. "Come in." I said, looking into the mirror I frowned. I took my hair down and let it fall into waves over my back.

Edward soon stepped in, in his prince attire. Red and gold painted along the cloth. I smiled.

He looked me over once, and smiled, making me blush, as his arms encircled my waist. He pulled me to his chest, and leaned down. "You look absolutely stunning in red." He breathed in my hair.

"So do you." I laughed, putting my arms around his neck. He pulled me upwards, making our lips meet. I smiled against them.

"Are you ready to go? The carriages are here." He said, I nodded, taking his hand as he led me out of the castle.

---------------------------

Our trip wasn't that far, time wise at least. Well for Edward it wasn't, me on the other hand wasn't too sure about an hour and a half ride to Rubi Chi.

When I had found it was only Edward and I in the small carriage though, I changed my mind, and gladly got in. He laughed from beside me.

"Bella?" He asked after a few minutes of bumpy carriage riding and silence.

"Hmm?" I asked him, as I leaned against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, probably wrinkling my dress, but I didn't care.

"Where'd you get that necklace from? I don't remember buying it for you." He said, his voice held a slight tone of hurt in it. I looked up to see his face. His eyebrows were knitted together as if he were sad that I wasn't wearing a piece of jewelry that he had gotten for me.

"Oh…I bought this with Alice and Esme." I lied, not wanting to tell him where I really got it from. I turned my head and looked out the window, watching as the stars twinkled. "It's beautiful." I sighed.

"Yes…You are." Edward breathed, giving my a small peck on the cheek.

---------------------------

A/N

**Again I am so sorry!!! But hey look I didn't leave you on a cliffy this time! It took all my strength it had in me, but I did it! Aren't you proud?! LOL!**

**And I'll try to update this a.s.a.p! But I don't know how soon b/c report cards are coming out tomorrow, and I'm not that sure if I did to good this term…so if I'm off for a while, you can guess what happened. Hahaha I love you all!!!**

**- Nicole **

**P.S Review!!… Oh and I have a question what does "P.S" stand for? I always write it down but I never know what it means….**


	17. I am so sorry!

A/N

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!! OMG, I haven't updated this since like last week! I am so sorry! Both my brother and my dad were sick the past week so my mom and I had to take care of them, and then when I sat down to write I just got writer's block! Grrr…but anyways I tried to get rid of my writer's block by writing a one shot and rereading my stories. (I must of reread my stories "His Forever" and "Kill Me" about 100 times!…Sorry back to the point! lol) . And it worked! So the next chapter should be up by tomorrow night.

So that's good right? …No? …okay…. -looks down-

Oh and I posted the one shot I did. It's called "You're not going crazy." It's not my best - I don't think- because it was just all bits and pieces of random ideas from time to time that I had, but I would really appreciate it if you guys read it! So…ummm…yeah… BYE!

Love,

Nicole

P.S I'm overly tired and hyper right now…not a very good mix….lol


	18. Threat

A/N

**Okay people I'm currently being attacked by Mary's mini muffin army! So hurry up and read before they eat me!!! PLEASE!!! -runs away- ……………….yeaaaaaaaaah……………don't ask lol **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

-----------------------------------------------

Threat

"_Oh…I bought this with Alice and Esme." I lied, not wanting to tell him where I really got it from. I turned my head and looked out the window, watching as the stars twinkled. "It's beautiful." I sighed._

"_Yes…You are." Edward breathed, giving my a small peck on the cheek._

----------------------------

"Love, wake up. We're here." I heard a smooth velvety voice say, before I was gently shook awake by Edward.

I smiled when his emerald eyes and bronze colored locks came into view. He gave me a crooked smile back before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sleepy?" He teased, placing a warm kiss on my nose. I laughed.

"Come on, the others are already inside." He whispered in my ear, before he pulled me up and out of the carriage. I gasped at the sight before me.

A giant castle, maybe even bigger then the Cullen's, stood at the top of the walkway. A stone path made its way up in reach of the giant doors. The lights illuminated the castle from the black sky.

The sight before me made me shiver in fear, knowing that the only person who could destroy the necklace and release it's powers was inside this castle, and every second I was taking a step closer to him.

Edward looked at me questionably as I thought that, he knew something was wrong, he always did with me. I gave him a reassuring smile and took his arm.

He led me the rest of the way in with a grin. I could tell it was forced, he was just as worried as I was. I had decided before that I would make the best of tonight and try and prevent James from seeing me.

I cringed when I looked up and saw the full moon hanging in the sky. My hand flew up to my necklace, making it glow, I felt the power serge within it. _Great…This will be even harder then I thought._

"Name?" A guard asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Cullen." Edward responded automatically, there was a small glint of excitement and nervousness in his eyes when he looked at me and said his last name, I wondered why.

"You may proceed." He said, after checking the list, which looked more like a book then anything else.

I gulped when we walked through the giant wooden doors. I tried to make myself look brave just incase James did see me. That's something my dad had taught me. Never let the enemy see that you're scared.

-------------------------

Edward and I were currently on the dance floor, he was twirling me around this way and that, making my movements as graceful as his.

I was having the time of my life, just swaying back and forth to the music in his arms, James was the last thing from my mind right now.

We've been here for about an hour and a half and there has been no sight of James yet. Not from me at least, at which I was thankful for.

I gasped when the power of the necklace began to grow stronger. He was coming.

"Edward, can we go get some punch, please?" I asked him, my eyes were fixed on the door that he would be walking through. Edward's gaze shifted from my face to the door, as he began to pull me towards the punch bowl.

"What's wrong love?" He whispered, his arm tightening around me slightly.

I sighed. "It's nothing…" I mumbled, leaning into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

His arms tightened around me, pulling me to him more. "Edward…" I mumbled, starting to get nervous. There were only a few seconds before he would walk into the room, and find me.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, getting us two glasses of punch.

"…I love you." I sighed, deciding that now wasn't the best time to tell him.

He looked at me questionably but smiled none the less. "I love you too Isabella." He said, my name rolled off his tongue beautifully.

I sighed, I was so caught up in my daydreams that I didn't notice the doors open, until a gruff voice came from behind us. "May I have this dance?"

I didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind us, the necklace already told me, and I knew he had the other half of it on.

He had planned the ball to be on the night when the full moon aroused to make it easier for him to find me. He was going to try and steal the powers that I wielded tonight, and I wouldn't have any of it.

I turned around to be met by the eyes of my enemy. James.

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me. "She's with me Jame-" He started to growl, until I placed a hand on his chest. I looked him directly into the eyes.

"Edward…I have to do this." I said, his eyes were blazing with emotions I've never seen in him before. He opened his mouth to protest before I cut him off. "Shh. Please Edward…I need to do this, I'll explain everything soon. I promise." I said, my tone was determined and soft as I stared up at him.

He sighed, defeated. "Be careful." He whispered in my ear, hugging me to him before his lips crashed down on mine. The force and emotions behind it made me dizzy. If he wasn't holding me up I would have fallen. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, before releasing me from his grip.

"I love you too." I whispered, placing a small kiss on his lips, before turning to face James. I glared at him.

He smiled, evilly, at me, and held out his hand, which I reluctantly took. He led me out to the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me cringe. I could just feel the daggers Edward was sending him right now.

"You look great." He said, looking me up and down.

"What do you want James?" I growled, glaring at him, his eyes moving back up to my eyes.

"I think you already know what I want Isabella." He whispered, deadly into my ear, as he dipped me down, and brought me back up to his chest. I tried not to grimace.

"You'll never have it." I glowered, the necklace began to glow a bright red. I had to breathe to control my emotions. I looked down for a second trying to get them in check, noticing that he had on the other half of it, only it was as black as the night.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you Bella…You know what happened to your mother, when the powers overtook her." He said, smirking. My eyes flashed back up to him, glaring.

"Don't call me Bella, and you know that's not what happened!" I yelled, getting weird looks from some of the dancing partners around us. I was sure my face looked anything but happy right about now.

"And why not, that's your name isn't it?" He asked, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Only my close friends can call me that!" I spat.

"Ah, yes my dear, but haven't you ever heard of the saying keep your friend's close but your enemies closer?" He asked, and just to prove his point he pulled me closer to his body. I scoffed pulling away from him.

"Is this the only reason why you had this ball tonight James? Just to dance with me?" I said icily.

He smirked. "No I wanted to tell you something." He said, his eyes deadly.

"What? " I asked, my eyes narrowing suspiciously at him .

" I'll do anything to get that necklace Isabella." He sneered, his lips close to my ear, as he brought a finger up to my collarbone and traced the outlines of the necklace, making it turn black.

"Anything." He repeated, before he released me as the song came to an end. His words rung in my head as he retreated. _Anything… _

---------------------

It had been almost a month when James had threatened me and he still hadn't acted on his words. I still wonder if it had just been an empty threat to scare me, so I'd give him the necklace. I doubted it but it still was a nice thought.

I was currently waiting in Edward's study. He had to go talk to his father about something. I didn't know what it was about, but he had said when he got back he wanted to ask me something.

**--------------------------------**

**A/N **

**Okay I'll give you a hint for what Edward wants to ask Bella. -If you haven't figured it out yet. **

"**there was a small glint of excitement and nervousness in his eyes when he looked at me and said his last name." That has something to do with it. **

**And Mary (**xXchibicupcakeXx) I know** you know what's coming next so don't say anything, okay? -wink, wink, nudge, nudge- say no more. LOL**

**Love,**

**Nicole**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**(You don't have to read this part!)**

**Once again I am so sorry this took so long to get up! But anyways a lot of people have been asking me some questions that I want to answer. **

**Edward and Bella are around the ages of 17-18 years old. (Edward's a little older then Bella in my story.) **

**Edward doesn't know that Bella has the necklace because he doesn't know what the necklace looks like, and he doesn't know who has it. **

**And last but not lease, I'm not sure what time period this story takes place in, at first it was going to be in the past but then it just sort of changed so I have no idea! lol**


	19. Request

A/N

OMG, you guys probably hate me right now! I'm so sorry that this took like a week to get up! I had so many test and quizzes this week I could hardly get anything else done, not only that but when I had went on yesterday to put it up, it was totally messed up!

I type my entire story up on one document, and copy and paste the chapters onto another document, and the one with my story had 33 pages when I had last checked but then when I went back on it yesterday afternoon to put it up, it was just a paragraph with random letters! (It literally looked like this- jhyhbbhfv)

It was like that for every document that I clicked on in the file! And since I didn't want to put up another authors note I typed this up really quick today and didn't bother editing it, so please ignore any mistakes I made!

Disclimer: I do NOT own Twilight!

------------------------------------

Request 

E.P.O.V

I smiled walking out of the throne room. Every time I took a step my heart would beat with happiness. My parents had approved! My thoughts were swirling around in my head that I couldn't make much sense of them, I didn't care though. I was going to marry Bella!

I all but sprinted down the hallway to my room. I had to go and make sure that Alice was done decorating it. I had told her about a week ago on what I was planning and she had been more then happy to help.

I knocked once before I heard a giant squeal from the other side of the door. "Come in!" Alice yelled, I opened the door and got attacked by her.

"I can't believe it Edward! You're going to get married!" Alice said, her pixie-like form bounced up and down with excitement before she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me.

" I haven't even asked her yet Alice." I chuckled, giving her a small hug back.

"So? You know she's going to say yes!" Alice laughed, a giant smile made up her face.

I smiled back at her, hoping her words would be true.

"Thank you again Alice…For helping me I mean." I said, as she finally let go of me. I felt the blood sink back down into my arms.

"Do you like the room?" She asked, twirling around, looking at every inch of it. I looked around the room the first time, and was shocked to say the least.

I mean I knew Alice could go overboard sometimes but I had never known she could of turned something as simple as my room into this…It was amazing,

Not only that but she had only used three things, and turned it into a masterpiece!

She has placed small white candles on the tables, giving the room a soft warm glow. My bed sheets had been replaced with white ones, making the rose petals on the floor, and bed seem brighter then they already were, there was one small clear path leading to the bed, outlined by the red pedals. It was perfect.

I looked back at Alice with a shocked expression on my face. She was beaming from head to toe. "I'm glad you like it. Now wait here while I go get Bella!" She sang and almost ran out the door.

--------------------------

B.P.O.V

I sighed watching as the clock's hand turned to the next minute. Edward has been gone for about half an hour now, and I was getting bored.

He's been acting weird all week, and I think he was going to tell me why tonight. I was anxious because I had a weird feeling that he wouldn't be able to.

For the past week it felt like someone had been following and watching my every move.

---------------------------------

A.P.O.V

I was so happy! My brother finally found someone and not only that he was going to marry her! Bella is going to look gorgeous in her wedding dress!

I smiled running down the hallways, trying to reach Bella as quick as possible. I didn't want Edward to wait to long, I mean he has been waiting for an entire week to ask her, but better late then never, right?

I had known that Bella was going to be the one for Edward as soon as I saw her at the ball.

It's too bad I had to leave early with Jasper before I could say hi to her, but oh well she knows who I am now! I giggled remembering the look of jealousy she had on her face when I had hugged Edward.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard a scream. I listened closer and gasped. It was coming from the study!

"Bella!" I yelled sprinting towards the door, only to find it locked.

--------------------------------------

B.P.O.V

I sighed, glancing at the clock I realized ten minutes had already passed by from when I had looked last. _Didn't he say he was going to be right back? _I thought walking over to the giant bookshelves.

I looked up and down the rows for a classic to read. I didn't hear the door click close from behind me until I heard heavy footsteps. I smiled turning around.

"Edward where hav-." I stopped mid sentence when I saw that it wasn't Edward.

"Hello Isabella." A man, around his late twenties, with shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes stood in front of me. A giant smile played on his lips.

"Oh…sorry I thought you were Edward." I said, my cheeks burning with crimson.

He chuckled. "Your prince charming won't be able to save you tonight princess." He laughed, locking the door behind him, with an evil glint in his eyes. I gulped, backing away from him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes following his every move.

"What I mean is. Prince James has requested for me to bring you back to his castle." He grinned, stepping forwards.

My eyes went wide. _No…this couldn't be happening! Not now! _I thought as fear began to fill my entire body. I let out an ear piercing scream before I felt his hand cover my mouth and everything go black.

------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!!**

**The idea about Bella being kidnapped is from xXchibicupcakeXx ( Go read her stories! Or else her mini muffin army will EAT you! Wmuhahaha!) **

**-Nicole**

**P.S I'm going to have to limit my updates to once a week now, sorry but I have like no time to write a **

**lot!**


	20. No

**A/N**

**Ahhh! I know I'm late, and I'm sorry that this isn't that long, but it was my birthday yesterday and I was really busy all week! My teachers were cramming test and quizes down our throats again for progress reports! …I hate my school…lol Anyways here's the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

------------------------

No…

_My eyes went wide. _No…this couldn't be happening! Not now! _I thought as fear began to fill my entire body. I let out an ear piercing scream before I felt his hand cover my mouth and everything go black._

------------------------------------------

E.P.O.V

I was waiting anxiously for Bella to come. I couldn't even describe the amount of emotions I had inside of me right now, it was incredible.

I was nervous as hell, that would be an complete understatement if I said I was fine. I was happy though, there was a chance that Bella would say yes, and then she'd be by my side forever. I broke out of my daydreaming when I heard hurried knocks on the door.

I went over to open it, but before I could even take a step the door flew open, revealing Alice.

"Alice what's wron-" I began to ask seeing the streams of water coming down her face. In a flash she had run across the room and had thrown her arms around me. She buried her face into my chest in her haste.

"Alice?" I asked, putting my arms around her, rubbing soothing circles into her back, as she sobbed. "Alice what is it?" I asked, my voice was calm despite the new emotions that began to run through my veins.

"Bmhmm." She mumbled, her words were incomprehensible to me.

"What was that Alice?" I smiled down at my baby sister, trying to make her feel better. She looked up at me then, her eyes were pink and full of sorrow.

"Bella." She gasped, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breathe.

"What about Bella?" I asked, in a horrified tone. Now I was really worried. _What happened?!?! _

"S-She screamed, and when I c-called her name s-she didn't answer me." She said, her eyes falling to the ground, as my eyes widened.

"Edward, I'm afraid, I couldn't get her to answer me and she's not opening up the door!" Alice yelled, her small form falling backwards into my bed, sobbing. I didn't have time to catch her, I was already up and out the door, running to the study.

"Bella!" I yelled, banging on the study's door. "Bella open up!" I screamed again, hoping she would answer me. "Bella please!" I tried, my fist connecting with the door a few times. I heard a jiggling sound, after the fifth knock, and the sound of metal connecting with wood.

I pushed the door open, and ran inside. "Bella?" I asked, turning around, searching frantically for my angel. I took a step forward, and immediately pulled my foot back when I looked down. I froze in my spot. Blood.

----------------------------------------------------

B.P.O.V

I woke up, groggily, to find my ankles and wrist were tied by rope. I gasped, as I looked around at my surroundings. All I could see was darkness, nothing else. I felt a large stinging on my left arm. I sniffed into the air and smelt blood. _Oh god…Is that me?! _I gasped as memories began to flood back into me.

My breathing became ragged, as I noticed a cloth was wrapped around my head, covering my mouth. I tried to scream through it for help.

"Well, well, well you're awake." Came the same sick voice of the man from before.

I glared in the darkness at where I thought he was. Before my eyes could even adjust to the lack of light, he turned a lantern on my left. I looked over at him, and gulped.

The dim light made his appearance even creepier then before. I mentally cringed away from him, the restraints on me prevented my body from turning to the side.

He smirked and leaned towards me. "What is it sweetheart? Are you looking for something?" He asked, his tone was mocking.

I gasped, as I realized that the weight from my necklace was gone. _No… _I thought, my eyes searching around frantically for it.

"Perhaps…this?" He chuckled, pulling out my necklace from his pocket, dangling it in my face.

Anger swirled through my body like a tsunami.

I let out a growl, and glared fiercely at him, not being able to do anything else, I tried to fight against the restraints to no such luck.

----------------------------------

E.P.O.V

_Bella.. _That's all my mind could process as I sunk to my knees, staring at the broken window and the small trail of blood that made it's way across the floor. _Bella…….._

I was going to ask her to marry me. To be my wife! And now…this happens! How? Who? What? Why?!

Questions that I couldn't answer flew in and out of my head in seconds. I couldn't think straight, and soon I found myself sobbing on the floor, becoming dizzy.

_What if I never see her again? _That thought made me go crazy. I would die if I never saw my sweet, beautiful Bella again. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if that ever happened.

_I promise I'll get you back Bella. _I thought, before a dark light overtook me, and I fell into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------

B.P.O.V

My first priority was getting the necklace back. I had to, or else the entire world would be in peril. If James ever got control over both halves I wouldn't even know what to think. It'd be hell.

People would be begging for merci left and right, and he would never even flinch at their pleas, he'd give no merci.

I shuddered as the man smirked down at me again. I glared up at him, as he tucked the necklace back into his pocket. My heart began to pound as the carriage stopped.

------------------------------

**A/N**

**Once again sorry it's so short! But hey at least I posted something up, right? Hahaha Anyways Happy Valentines Day everyone!!!**

**Please review!!**

**-Nicole**

**P.S I forgot to mention that my friend is going to be my beta from now on!**


	21. His Promise

A/N

**Ugh… I had the flu for like the entire time I was on vacation! And speaking of vacation I forgot to tell you guys I was going away skiing for the entire week, so I didn't get a lot typed up. (Sorry!) But anyways this was suppose to be up on Saturday, but decided it didn't like me and wouldn't let me log into my account! Did anyone else have that problem? lol **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

------------------------------

His promise….

B.P.O.V

_I shuddered as the man smirked down at me again. I glared up at him, as he tucked the necklace back into his pocket. My heart began to pound as the carriage stopped. _

My breathing was labored as everything went still. I flinched in surprise when I felt a hand on my upper arm. The man smiled down at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't even try to run…You won't get very far." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

Before I knew what was happening the doors had flown open and I was being hoisted up and out of the carriage.

My limbs were still bound together, giving me no chance at fighting back.

I tried screaming, and kicking my legs in a lame attempt to get away… It wasn't working out as I had hoped.

I had only managed to hit one guard in the leg, at which he just laughed at. I glared daggers at all of them as they took me into a giant room and sat me down on a chair.

A door opened to my left. I didn't even have to look to see who it was.

Hatred and anger began to swell up inside my body as I heard his footsteps get louder and louder until they were right in front of me.

I glared up into his eyes. They were as black as his heart.

"Hello again, Bella." James smirked down at me, his voice was full of mischief. I growled.

"Why so upset?" He taunted, beginning to circle around me like a hawk ready to kill it's prey.

"…Is it because I fulfilled my promise? About doing _anything _to get you and the necklace back?" He said, smirking down at me. My eyes never stopped glaring into his, as he undid the cloth from around my mouth.

"Well you have the necklace so why don't you just let me go." I spat, my tone was livid.

He frowned down at me. "I can't do that." He said, stopping in front of me.

"And why not?" I asked, watching his every move..

"You see Bell-" He started to say, until I cut him off.

"It's Isabella to you." I said, glowering at him.

"Fine then…" He mumbled. "you see _Bella-"_ he was just saying it to annoy me now. "for the two halves of the necklace to be one again, both holders of the necklace have to want it to form back together…And that's where you come in." James said

"Well that's too bad then." I said, smirking. I'll never agree to help him. Never.

"And why's that?" He asked

"I'll never help you!" I growled out, my eyes stared harshly at him.

.

"Oh yes you will." he smirked down at me.

---------------------------------

E.P.O.V

My eyes opened to a dim light inside a small white room. I couldn't remember anything from before, my mind was in a daze from the fall.

The fall. _Why had I fallen? And where am I? _I thought, taking a deep breath to try and relax myself. I was about to sit up when a man in a white coat came in.

"Ah, you're up!" The man said, turning around towards the door. I looked at him confused before looking down at my hands. There was blood on them.

Blood.

_Bella._

I remembered the trail of blood running from the floor and out the window.

I remembered the last time I saw her mahogany colored hair, and her chocolate brown eyes.

_She's gone. _

I thought, tears began to whelm up in my eyes.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice say. I looked up to be met with the green eyes of my mother.

"Hmm?" I groaned, my eyes started to focus.

"Are you alright son?" My father's frantic voice came from behind my mother, I turned slightly to see him and the doctor coming through the door.

I nodded my head.

"W-Where's Bella?" I mumbled, a giant headache started to pound against the inside of my skull. I had to make sure I was right.

"…She's gone honey. Your father has a search party out looking for her right now. Do you know anything about the…blood?" She said the last part lowly, so she wouldn't upset me.

"No." I said, my mouth tugged into a frown.

_She's gone…_

------------------------

B.P.O.V

"Why should I?" I asked, my eyes narrowed, as they shined with anger.

"You wouldn't want your precious Edward to be hurt, would you?" He snarled at me, his own eyebrows narrowing.

My eyes became wide. "Don't touch him!" I yelled, starting to struggle against the restraints. "James I swear if you lay one finger on him, I'll kill you!" I threatened, I could hear the venom in my voice.

He smirked at me, and leaned towards my ear. "That only is if I don't kill you first _Isabella._" He whispered. I could feel his breath hit my face. It smelt vile.

"You won't get the chance." I spat at him, when he leaned away from me.

"We'll see." James murmured, his eyes stared down evilly at me. "Guards!" He yelled, and before I knew it I was being dragged out of the throne room and to the dungeons.

---------------------------

**A/N**

…**I don't know if I like this chapter…I was too busy to edit it too, so please ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes for now!**

**Love you all!**

**- Nicole**


	22. Nightmare

**A/N**

**Well here it is! Sorry it's short, my school work is taking up all my time right now. I'll make the next chapter extra long!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

------------------------------

Nightmare 

B.P.O.V

I stayed silent as the guards threw me into the dungeon's cage, locking the doors so I couldn't escape.

I glared at them with as much fury and hatred I could muster as they walked away_. _Once I made sure they were gone I flopped down on the small dirty bed, and screamed into the pillow. I would be lying if I said I wasn't furious.

_______________________________________________-___________________________________________-____________________________________________________

E.P.O.V

_It's been four days…_I thought as I walked back to my room. The search parties that my father had made hadn't found anything, and I was beginning to loose hope that I'd ever get to see my beautiful Bella again. _Who would take her? _I asked myself for the millionth time today.

There hadn't been a second since she was stolen away from me where she hasn't been on my mind. I missed her incredibly.

I knew if she died I would follow right along side her. I couldn't live without her in my life.

My mind couldn't process a point, since I met Bella, that I hadn't of been happy…

_I'll get you back Bella. _I thought as I opened the door to my room.

-------------------------------------

B.P.O.V

I sighed, as I sat down on the little bed. My thoughts going back to the bronze haired prince I had left behind.

A small tear made it's way down my face. _Will I ever see him again? _As soon as that thought crossed my mind I began to brake down into tears. I sat down on the bed, and cried myself to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I awoke to a gentle hand shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the new found light. _Light? _I shot up out of bed, looking around at my surroundings. I was back in Edward's room! _What's going on? _I thought as I felt the bed shift underneath me, I looked up and stopped breathing.

"Edward!" I gasped, throwing my arms around him. He chuckled.

"Hello love." he said, with that crooked smile of his, giving my nose a kiss before letting me go.

"And why, may I ask, are you so excited today?" Edward laughed, lifting a bushy bronze colored eyebrow.

_It was just a dream… _I thought with a sigh, relief washed over me.

"Nothing…I'm just happy to see you." I mumbled, blushing slightly, a grin still played on the corners of my mouth.

He laughed, and leaned over to kiss my lips. I smiled against his.

"I'll go get us some breakfast." He said, pulling away from me with a laugh. I kissed his lips once more before nodding. "Oh and Bella?" He said, turning around to face me.

"Hmm?" I asked, his bright green eyes were shining into my own.

"I want to ask you something when I come back…" He said. My heart skipped a beat. I was pretty sure I knew what it was that he wanted to ask me.

"O-Okay." I stuttered, my eyes were as wide as saucers when he walked out the door. My breathing hitched. _Is he going to ask me to marry him? _I thought as I landed back down onto the bed. Happiness consumed my entire body.

I stayed there, just thinking for a few minutes until I heard a scream from outside. I knew that voice immediately. I could pick it out from a mile away.

_Edward._

Without any hesitation I ran out the door, only to trip and fall over what I thought was a body. _No…_ I thought as I saw bronze colored hair on the top of a boy's head.

A gush of air escaped it's way from my mouth. His eyes were closed, and head was bleeding. I stared wide eyed in shock as I saw a sword was in the middle of his chest, going through his heart.

"No!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I shot up from the bed, with beads of sweat running down my forehead. I looked around, to see the dark walls of the dungeon.

_It was just a dream… _I thought with a sigh, relief washed over me.

_He's still alive…_I thought again, trying to calm myself down I placed a hand over my heart. I heard footsteps approaching the cage, as I quickly shot back down underneath the covers.

"It's my time to guard her." I heard one of the guards say, his voice sounded different from the others. It was smoother.

I heard a grunt followed by footsteps leading down the hallway. They became lighter and lighter as they got farther away.

I sighed, thinking about the dream I just had. _It was more of a nightmare… _I thought, as sadness flooded my body at the thought of ever loosing Edward.

I gasped in surprise when I heard the door creak open, looking up I saw a man with blond colored hair, and blue eyes walking towards me. A sword was on his hips. I looked at it more carefully and noticed it was the same one from in my dream.

"Don't scream." He said, carefully taking a step towards me. I just then noticed the door was still open. I took my chance and began to run to it.

-----------------------------

**A/N**

**So any idea who the guy is? lol **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Love,**

**Nicole**

**P.S Has anyone read Macbeth by Shakespeare? Is it any good? Because we have to read it next for my English class….And did I spell his name right? Because I always think I don't when I actually do! **


	23. IMPORTANT AN READ!

**A/N**

OMG you guys. I know this is totally unfair and everything, but I kind of have to do this. I'm going to temporarily put this story on hold. My parents and I made a deal that if I want to play tennis - which I'm dying to do- I'll have to keep my grades up. And so far I've been pretty good, but now that I'm playing a sport all my time will have to be on my grades.

I honestly don't care if you guys hate me right now, because I kind of deserve it. lol I kind of hate myself for doing this to you guys too. But please stay with me- or at least with this story. I'll update as soon as I can- which won't be until probably a month from now. Sorry. But I promise you I'll make the next chapter the **_LONGEST _**that you have ever seen! It'll be worth the wait!

Again sorry, and I love you guys.

-Nicole

P.S So not to leave you all on a cliffy_- because that'd be totally evil-_ the blond haired guy is Jasper.


	24. you're all going to kill me

A/N

Okay! You all have my permission to kill me after I'm done with this story! _(hypothetically of course…)_

I've been so busy lately with getting my grades up I only have about an hour and a half of time before I go to bed. Not to mention that I'm having the worst case of writer's block I've ever had in my entire life! (And it's only for this story for some reason….)

Literally for the first three weeks I couldn't write one paragraph for this story! And then when I did finally finish a page of it I re-did it because I didn't like it…Which I'm still currently working on now…

Also my parents have been fighting for almost two months about my mom drinking and now they might be getting a divorce because of it…

To sum it all up I've just been a total wreck for these past couple of months.

I don't know if any of you have gone onto my profile or not, but if you haven't I'm going to** temporarily** put this story on hold. ONLY UNTIL THE SUMMER! (which is in like 3 weeks…)

I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't given up on this story! And that I'm going to try my best to get it done by the time summer ends….

-Nicole


End file.
